Sketches of New England
by Jaimiisaholly
Summary: Once he learns she's playing her 'women' team against his 'male' team, he refuses to love her. Not loving Lily Evans? That's obsured, complete utter nonsense. Even if she's from another school and saved him from himself: Is all fair in love and war? JL
1. Prologue 1

**

* * *

**

**Sketches _of _New England**

_based on a semi-true story_

* * *

**Summery: **

Lily Evans has always loved him. She has been there at the darkest of times, and been his comfort. It's only once her female Quidditch team from another school, goes against all the others in his school. The problem: 'men' play sports. What will happen once the love of his life and his favorite sport, go head on head? War, that's what.

James/Lily

**A/N: **Yes this is my new James and Lily story, I'm really excited! And yes my account use to be called Asereje, or BerrySweet known on DeathCurse! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do writing it, for many things in this story are _actually real_.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Lily, a name that could be for the flower, a symbol of France, a bowling term, a description of being weak, fragile, pale, and or as a thesaurus would say, 'coward'. Lily Evans was not a flower (though that was what she was named after), a symbol of France, weak or fragile, nor a bloody bowling term; but she was a coward.

She was a witch, a sister, a daughter, a coach, past lover and a friend. She was only twenty-four of age with a full life ahead of her. The things she left in the past though, were catching up and at an alarming speed. Lily Evans was not the one for regrets or past judgments, neither for forgetting things. Then why is it she lived in her flat within London, earning millions a month and yet not happy? Only one problem, she did not have a family. No, were not talking about the one with her mother and father who passed away in a car accident, or the sister who 'never knew her'. It is not even the friends so close they** were** family.

It was about the boy- _no_-man, she tried to forget every day. The one she would look over her shoulder for, just to see if he was watching; just to see if he was there. Her friends were still close with him, talked about him here and there. Lily never talked about him, not daring to say one word. It was over for them, complete, zip, zada. So indeed, if it was over for the pair, why did she still care? Tears gathered in her green eyes, and with her hand she smudged them on her cheek. It was pointless, they had murdered what they had and nothing could be repaired.

Our redhead had seated herself within the infamous pub, The Leaky Cauldron. She could remember coming here (in her younger years) through the dust fireplace and chatting up a storm with her friends. The chipped cup of tea in her hands was beginning to grow cold, just like the night outside. Lily could not even remember why she decided to come to this old place; it had been hours since she had come through the door and sat in the same place sipping her green tea. Her bat and black cat would be hungry soon, making her mind worry about her pets.

Her chair groaned against the floor as she stood up, her cup was set down again and with a fist full of shining golden coins. With a swish of her long coat, Lily Evans had set out to a muggle grocery store, fruit and cat food on her mind.

As she walked along the cobbled street, she set on a 'Don't mess with me' expression, to just secure herself. It must have rained earlier, she noticed large puddles and rain drops on cars. The woman sighed nervously, listening to the clicking of her heels with green orbs focused on a distanced light. Lily loved to go grocery shopping, to look at things in the selves and try to save her money with coupons. Not that she honestly needed to save it, her bank account was overflowing, muggle and her magic one. Maybe she should sell her flat and go find a nice cottage somewhere? A pensive look clouded her eyes as Lily started to consider that random idea; she did have more than enough money, it would be much roomer and she could paint and write- perhaps grow her own garden?

A smile graced her facial expression as the tinkling of the grocery door bell sounded in her ears. The forgotten umbrella in her clasped hand went under her arm, as she looked for the familiar plastic baskets by the door. Lily often went to this grocery store, it was always open late and a family she knew owned it. Without even batting an eyelash, she headed down aisle three, in search of cat food.

The only thing she forgot, when she left for home, was her black umbrella on the counter. Just like her heart, all those years ago.

_**SONE**_

_November 12__th__ 1977_

A young teenager grumbled as she shook her open umbrella, closing it only a few minutes later. This redhead had stunning green eyes, ones someone could never forget. They clashed with some of her clothes, but her school uniform did not at all. It was the beginning of her last year at Amina Amora of witchcraft, and already butterflies were tickling her stomach. It'll be only a year until she could be free of text books and pens, and into the arms of James Potter.

Lily started to walk through the school's entrance, still day dreaming as she headed into the second corridor and into her homeroom. Passing through the password asking door, she traveled into the fire-heated homeroom. The smell of parchment and cookies hit her nose, as Lily searched for Miisa Henly. Lord behold, in a round grey chair sat her friend.

Before Lily could talk to her friend, a loud echoing voice filled the rooms within the small castle. It called the attention of all staff and student, to meet within the Phineas Stowe room; moving with the crowd, the redhead struggled against the current of bodies, before surrendering into the school of fish.

Little did a certain few girls know, they were about to leave their school behind.

_**SONE**_

There was a whisper in the cool wind, and it ran down the mountains, through every tree branch and frozen brook. The sky above was a shocking, absolutely beautiful, bright blue. Air, oh the air, it was so crisp and fresh it took his breath away. Early winter in England, was an experience to never give up. Hidden between the mountains, an old castle lay in perfect harmony with the nature around it. A large magnificent lake stretched out for miles in front of it, glistening in the rays of light the sun gave. Trees, Pine, Burch, and even the supposedly extinct Silver Wood hugged every bend of the castle.

Suddenly an object shot into the sky, at an unbelievable speed. It had soared out of the castle's entrance, and two girls that had been walking from the castle doors, had trouble keeping down their skirts from the sudden wind (though they squealed and shouted embarrassedly).

Did you know students inhabited this 700-year-old castle, magical students of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry?

Chin length jet-black hair whipped in the wind, and almost rivaled silk in water. His eyes were shut, but a pair of small rectangular glasses framed his eyes. Strong arms gripped a Lightning 300 Broomstick, and long powerful legs were on either side of the thick piece of Mahogany wood; James Potter, who was now a senior student, the 'top of the stack', the last year of school. Soon he would be out on his own, making a living and creating a family.

His eyelids snapped open, and a bright pair of hazel eyes shone in the sun's rays. Deep, rich colored eyes, they were. At first glance his eyes were brown, but when the light hit them, they changed to sweet amber. Only if you look real close around the iris (many girls had no such luck), the color was pure honey. These eyes brought thousands of witches to their knees. Yet, only one person was allowed to gaze at them and be gazed back at.

A wave of happiness fell over him, reminding him about later that evening. It was custom and very traditional that one other magic school, would send over it's seventh year students; to let them get to know each other and create some international friendship. Luckily for James, his girl from an Irish school would be in the one coming over sea. It would be their first year of school together and probably not one to ever forget.

No one ever did forget that year.

_**SONE**_

"Lils, your face looks pale."

Indeed, her beautiful face was a milky white, but it made her gem green eyes stand out ravishingly. Long curls of blood red hair fell from her head, and curved around her shoulders like a pair of arms. Her body was perfect, and she was not the typical teenager who thought she was 'fat'. Lily thought of herself as unique, every single part of her. Plus, with someone who constantly told her she was a goddess, she never thought of herself as ugly, just different. Amazingly unique.

It was frigid out; they were flying through the clouds after all and at night. The large group of girls could be heard chatting, some bunched together and others trying to relax on their broomsticks. Chills swept through the group, and Lily's skin trembled slightly again. Only a thought kept her warm and continued doing so for the next hour. A small meek smile was shown, and her Irish chuckle made her company follow in suit.

"I'm nervous, yet terribly excited."

Miisa Henly, her best friend, raised an eyebrow while smirking.

"So I take it you didn't tell him the reason why you're coming back this year, eh?"

"Nope."

"Did you even tell him it was our school coming oversea?"

"He already knows."

Miisa's smile was simple and her eyes brightened when the November wind whipped through her hair. She looked stunning. Lily pulled her black hat securely upon her head, her pricey leather-gloved hands gripped her broomstick handle and she headed towards the ground at an unthinkable speed. She was born a natural flyer, any boy could notice that. Anyone could see the redhead enjoyed the thrill of diving, and her large grin and racing heart proved that point. James though, her heart could beat faster for him.

"Evans! Pull up already, you can practice tomorrow on their field!"

Pulling out of her dive sharply, she mock pouted and obeyed her school Headmaster. The young man who called was sending her a glare from above, and sulkily she returned to the paired line. The black haired beauty just rolled her eyes at the red head, watching her friend saddle beside her again.

"You know I love my students, but you must not work yourself up. You can do that before the big game begins." Her Headmaster called, as if watching her with the back of his head.

A whisper went through the large group, the forty other females with red and green robes. Lily just sighed and sped up a little bit, ignoring her team; she didn't feel like listening to what they had to say today.

The witches quieted down, thanks to their Headmaster's booming voice ahead of them, and a silence passed through the herd. The thick cottony clouds all around them engulfed their eyesight, and soon became too heavy that everyone had to safely travel close together. Lily swallowed, her body becoming entirely too jittery, her emotions almost shaking her body. She had not seen him for a while, not since at least July.

Once twinkling lights of a dark castle peaked through the fog, a tiny smile perched on her lips.

_**SONE**_

"We are welcomed to have a small magic school spend a year with us," An elderly voice rang.

A weathered man with thinning red hair addressed a group. He wore green robes that almost reached his toes, though that did not seem to faze him much as he walked around a large table. This wizard, Albus Dumbledore, seemed to have an eerie royal voice and his misty blue eyes almost said he should have had traditional blonde hair. Of course, this was not his main thought; it was the thousands of students gathered around him.

The Gryffindor, the Hufflepuff, the Ravenclaw, and Slytherin; they were the House's of the private school- sorted into groups with others of the same personalities. Though every student special in their own way. The families could gain points to reach goals, and lose them when someone disobeyed the rules. The Marauders of course, lost many points, but gained them all back; just for kicks. Everyone also slept in certain areas of the school, and shared dorm rooms with four-poster beds- quite original.

The Great Hall was where every student and staff were gathered in, had their own tables as well, along with House colors on their school clothing.

"I would like you to give a warm welcome, to **A**-"

Suddenly an unpleasant crack, like a horse whip, echoed through the room. This unexpected noise created some to jump slightly in their seats or let out a faint squeak. A large group of students were crowded at the doors of the Hall and one tall man stood in the center. The master of the students was a cheerful one, his warm smile and boyish face bringing calm to the room. His shoulder-length dirty blonde hair was curled roughly; as if someone had played with the tips of his hair with their fingers. Mocking honey eyes of his could probably stain a young foolish girl's heart.

Students in the group were of different height, which was the only difference. Long black pants adorned with a black button-up shirt, a long forest green cloak, and tall black Witches hats covered every face (they were tilted down so that they almost reached their chins). In every left hand, tail up, was a smooth broomstick; bran new, telling by the bright polish on each one.

The Headmaster nodded his head at the staff table, and all the professors stood and bowed respectively back. Getting the message, the young wizard walked slowly towards the table; his students following in a long single file order. Whispers started to creep up like vines, and the students of Hogwarts watched closely as they walked in perfect order down the middle of the room. The slightly new Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore, stood and walked around the staff table to shake the other mans hand. The older man's eyes twinkled merrily, and he waved his hand at his own pupils to make them hush.

"It would be my great pleasure to introduce this small Irish magic school, hidden within the great Ireland hills- **Amina Amora's school of Witchcraft**."

The wizards and witches of Hogwarts slowly clapped, then started up a loud, echoing applause to the mysterious students that entered during their evening meal. Dumbledore nodded his head downwards, Mestrosi doing the same. They whispered to themselves, before holding their heads high. The elder smiled gently, his eyes shimmering mischievously. Mr. Mestrosi cleared his throat and winked at his students, who stood straighter at the motion.

"It's rude to wear hats, my Amora's. Politely remove them."

Every pair of eyes within the room stared at the students from the other school. Every breath was slow and steady, but every heart started to secretly beat faster. Mestrosi snapped his fingers impatiently.

A cloud of green smoke came from the floor; it swirled around the students with a great speed, and kept doing so until every student was hidden within the eye of the smoke-like a hurricane. Slowly, the smoke settled and fell to the ground silently as little green sparkles. Goblets filled with Pumpkin juice fell to the floor with a clatter, and even some coughed as they choked on a bit of food in shock. The hats were on the ground, along with the cloaks and all black clothing. The broomsticks were gathered in Mestrosi's hand, and he himself was smiling greatly at his students.

Dressed in knee-length forest green skirts and white matching button-up shirts, a royal red tie was tied tightly around the neck and everyone wore poppy red lipstick. This was all stunningly worn, complete with black old-fashioned Mary shoes.

Amina Amora was an _all girl _school, their pupils just as beautiful as a full-blooded _Veela_. James, who was seated at the far end of the Gryffindor table, tried to breathe calmly. After so many years, this would be the first time he would practically live with his sweetheart, his Lily Evans.

* * *

**I'm quite horrified, since I've checked this over5, and rewritten half of it. I'm quite appaled at my earlier writing, then again I didn't even have spell check for this chapter.. heh.**

_JaimiisaHolly ©_


	2. Prologue 2

**

* * *

**

**Sketches _of_ New England**

_based on a semi-true story_

* * *

**Summery: **

The girl that changed him, made him smile and laugh again, is returning to Hogwarts. But something may stand in way of their slowly blossoming love.. She is from an Irish Magic school, and she's going to Hogwarts to play her all girls Quidditch team against his all boy team. All fair in Love and War.. Or is it? J/L

* * *

**A/N: (laughing) wow, I can't believe how many reviews I got! I must say.. _THANK YOU!_ :D And so many of you asked why this is a true story. No it is not from any movie, book, play, or comic or anything telling a freaking story It's events that happened in my life.. Many of them are real, as example.. Lily saving James? I saved the one I once loved, Jonathon.. He asked me a month ago to write a story with a plot line he gave me.. But instead.. I've decided to write about the past and about the future.. not just the future.. I hope you will understand if I become emotional at some points in this story.. For many things are real..**

**You will soon find out why and how Lily saved James, and no James does not 'think' Lily is his. She actually is willingly.. and no this does not follow the fight event in the last book Jk gave us. Lily was from another school all along.**

**And I don't really have to explain the Christine part I guess, many of you got it that it was her middle name. Why does her fellow Amora's call her Christine, not Lily? You will soon find out.. (laughing) that and I'm _obsessed _with Phantom of the Opera!**

Enjoy:)

**_Prologue 2_**

You know that irresistible, touchy-feely, heart throbbing, breath taking, lustful, romantic love you first experience, with your first partner or the true love in your life? You know how they draw you in, take a step back and laugh about it, just playing around lovingly? Or how they tease you with their lips a few inches from yours, seeing who will fight the longest? Or that gnawing, hurtful sensation your heart gets when they are away for a long time and you feel like the world is over.Only when they come back, love and life is better again?

That is how James Potter felt.

The Amina Amora's soon fell into place and seated themselves with whatever House table they pleased, and slept in mostly Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's towers, much to the displeasure of Slytherin and Hufflepuff. They had their classes intertwined with Hogwarts students, and soon besides the only fact they had different uniforms, were all Irish, and had come there for some unknown reason to 'compete'- they were just another group offorty girls from Europe who lived at Hogwarts.

Yes, the competing, no matter how much they were asked, pranked, and even fooled into; the staff never released the information of why this all girl school was here.

What could a bunch of vixen girls do to a lot of other students?

Everyone was dying to know.

_**SONE**_

His arm was curved around her back, his head of messy black hair was resting on her shoulder and his heart was basking in bliss. In the Common Room of the Gryffindor tower, some Amina Amora's were scattered over the room, Lily being one who had found her group of new friends. James and the other Marauders of course.This was the coziest place in Hogwarts, Lily had decided. A warm room, a group of friends laughing and playing games, James Potter entranced by you- by being yourself, and little kisses sprinkling on her cheeks and lips. It was her Utopia.

The Gryffindor Common Room was mostly laid out in gold's and rich reds. The stonewalls had tapestries of the Gryffindor crest sewn on, and every time you walked by one, they growled at you. Four squishy soft armchairs surrounded the large roaring fireplace, a small love seat alsosorted in there. Other chairs cuddled three other separate tables, where chess players and card collectors could be seen. The floor was lavished in a velvet layer of mahogany wood flooring, and it was so well kept you could see your reflection. Sirius enjoyed this past-time.

Three Marauders, and two Amina Amora's were occupying the four large chairs by the fireplace. James had been sitting in one alone, until Lily came skipping down the stairs and fell into James's lap, giggling when he gave her an Eskimo kiss.

Miisa soon followed, Sirius patted his lap and she rolled her eyes and sat in her own chair. Remus Lupin had a laugh of this before getting evil glares, and soon was pulled into his book from the Library downstairs.

Lily had practically run to James after their Headmaster said to go choose a seat, and James was waiting with open arms. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew knew all about Lily Evans, and had met her a few times. They were quite glad she was back, and it was evident on James's face he was too. As soon as every plate had disappeared, the Headmasters gave a few announcements and sent them all off to bed.

Lily and James had reunited quickly withembraces, kisses and heart soothing touches. They seemed almost unseparateable the first few hours they met- oh so deep in love, everyone could tell.

But how did this young man know this Amina Amora?

Well.. Onlyseven people know how, why, who, when, where, and what. James and his parents, Lily and hers, and her_ sister_ Petunia. But you see, there was a problem, and Sirius wanted to find out badly. He enjoyed the fact Lily Evans was back at Hogwarts, James was even more happier than before- But why was nothe this happy with his friends, he himself for good question? Was it the fact a girl had come and James now was complete. Would this girl take away their friendship?

Sirius Black's eyes hardened for a split second and then softened when James tickled Lily and she was on the floor laughing and trying to escape his fingers. Lily called desperately for help from anyone, and James called on Sirius to come help him pin Lily so she could get tortured.

His best friend laughed and came to enjoy Lily's tickling hour.

_No_, he smiled, _she wouldn't._

_**SONE**_

Being smothered in love was the way she always wanted to live. Lily was madly in love with this charming boy, she had since he first introduced himself to her. Her bright eyes sparkled: 'M_aybe it was the way he whispered "Hello," Or the look in his eyes'_. Lily tilted her head up and stared up at James's face, he was talking to Sirius but the couple was cuddled up on a couch and Lily lay in his arms. The hot crackling fire was reflecting on his glasses, the warm red and oranges glowing on his skin. Eyes soft, her hand reached up and caressed his warm cheek. Looking down, James smiled and kissed her forehead; her eyes shut at the motion and a grin in place.

'_Her heart sighed in bliss.'_

"I can see up your nose," She laughed.

James winked goofy at her and continued with his conversation about their next Quidditch match coming up, their first one of the season.

A fluttering sensation went through-out her body, slowly like a tear descending from an eye; it was like if you went too high in the air on a broom, or sped down really fast.. That warm, heart melting, smile making, love.. Sensation.

'_Always.'_

The portrait door opened creakily, and Miisa stepped into the room again, after slowly shutting the door behind her softly. The room reminded her of a cottage, and this Amina Amora knew she was safe here along with her friends and professors. Searching the room quickly, she spotted Lily curled up with James, whom was talking to his fellow friends. Biting her lip, not wanting to intrude or ruin the cozy moment. Deciding quickly, Miisa slowly walked to the group of friends, the fire cracking at every step she took.

James stopped in between his speech and looked at Miisa, who gave a 'I'm sorry' look. He nodded his head at her.

"I don't want to, but Lily dear, our Headmaster wants to talk to you. It's about your _position_." Miisa spoke.

Lily's eyes snapped open at the mention of this, and sulkily got up from her seating with James. Smoothing down her skirt, she laid kisses all over his face and promised to come back as soon as she could. Miisa took Lily'sarm and they walked out of the Common Room. A guilty feeling twitched in her chest, but the redhead closed the portrait behind her.

_**SONE**_

Grouchy andtired half-awake fifteen girls were grumbling as they sat on the cool grass, long black robes cuddling them against the cold breeze of the Quidditch Pitch. A tall young man was pacing back and forth, his hands grasped behind his back as he paced. The sound of running feet and heavy breathing was heard by a few girls, and they turned to the noise. Lily Evans and Miisa Henly were racing towards the group. Her hair all over and her desperate attempts of patting back in place were given up, Lily Evans stopped running until she was facing her Amina Amora's. She snapped her fingers and a black elastic band was summoned in her hands, she quickly grabbed her hair and pulled it into a tight ponytail. Smacking her hands on her thighs and puffing out a warm breath in the air she smirked at her fellow school students-- '_or should I say_..'

"Well?" She asked, a bright grin on her face. She picked up an expensive broom from a stacked pile, obediently jumped upon it with both feet- as if surfing- and raised higher in the air. She yelled down at the others as she skillfully fell onto her broom, sitting properly.

"Common girls, mount your brooms- we have no time to waste!"

_'Quidditch players.'_

The girls cheered and whooped as they grabbed their own brooms and soared into the starry sky to play a few practice games of their favorite sport, in the cool darkness of the night unwatched.

_**SONE**_

"-Merlin the boys here are very good looking, but so many are so rude! I had one try to flip up my skirt already!"

"Mur-anne, that's because you were flirting with him-"

"-You guys know how I asked for world peace?"

"I thought you wanted Naal's head on a stick because he cheated on you?"

"That too-"

"-Some say the glass is half empty, some say it's half full- I say 'Are you going to drink that?'-"

"-You need help with your Fire Whiskey drinking problems-"

"Girls!" Lily stomped her foot on the ground, and the girls all stopped chattering.

It was after their Quidditch practice that they had done secretly, known to only the Amina Amora's and the other professors. They were sore and aching a bit, but they still had the strength to chat asnormal girls do, while they walked down the corridors still in their Quidditch robes.

"We do not need to be seen or heard, do you understand?" Lily softly yelled, through gritted teeth.

"We have come too far now to be discovered-" Commented Miisa, who was standing beside Lily.

"Apology's are in Order!"

The girls hung their heads: "Mea culpa.. Paeniteo."

Lily smiled, "Thank you girls, sorry for being rude there.. But we all know how hard we have worked, I don't want to see any disappointed faces."

Suddenly a suit of armor fell to the ground with a clatter and the girls screamed. Miisa whipped out her wand, and Lily twirled aroundlike lightening, her robesfluttering around her. Those bright green eyes of hers were widened, her mouth was gapping and her heart would not stop beating.

Some one had found out their secret.

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: Yes its really short but I need the first 4 chapters to be short, kinda an explaintion of what is happening (they are the four prologue's). And then.. the chapters turn into 20 pages long Bare with me for now. And the apology the girls said was in latin and meant 'The blame is mine.. sorry.' :p**

SOME OF YOU ARE CONFUZED BY THE 'SECRET' THERE ARE MANY IN HERE, THE MAIN ONE SOMEONE FIGURED OUT WAS THAT THERE WAS AN ILLEGAL GIRL QUIDDITCH TEAM PLAYING, WHEN IT'S BANNED FROM EVERYWHERE IN THE WIZARD WORLD!

Ex.:

"---- After all, I just found out there is an illegal girl Quidditch team playing in our school, and it's that illegal it's a Azkaban sentance. Witches aren't allowed to play Quidditch.."

I hope I confuzed you! Sorry about that, it was supposed to be explained in the next chapter--

JaimiisaHolly©


	3. Prologue 3

**

* * *

**

**Sketches _of_ New England**

_based on a semi-true story_

* * *

**Summery: **

The girl that changed him, made him smile and laugh again, is returning to Hogwarts. But something may stand in way of their slowly blossoming love.. She is from an Irish Magic school, and she's going to Hogwarts to play her all girls Quidditch team against his all boy team. All fair in Love and War.. Or is it? J/L

* * *

**A/N:** **_YES, I DO know it's been a long time since I updated, why? I have been having serious relationship problems, and they are finally dealed with.. I'm now single and I almost lost my best friend because I gave up on her (she's been bitching and giving me rude comments for almost 7 months, and I had enough). My computers got fried, and yes, it took forever to get them back because my stories were on my laptop and that box thingy it hooks up to got melted during a thunderstorm, which went through our house and every wire in the house. So it's been hell, so please do not give me hate mail or any rude comments, no one will EVER go through what I have in the last 3 months. _**

_**I'm just happy to say I found my path and I'm taking it easy for now. Once again I apologize for the delay. Please read and review and send me any questions you might have, just please none concerning what has happened to me - I'd rather not remember any of it right now. **_

_**Oh and by the way, if I ever received any more flamers or rude comments of people thinking they're little miss know it alls, I'll post this story SOME WHERE ELSE! I do NOT want flamers; keep your stupid comments to yourself- EXSPECIALLY when the writer is having a bad day! **_

**_Thank you.._**

**Irish Slang Vocab:**  
_Gobdaw: Fool or idiot  
Kip: Sleep  
Knackered: Tired_

And oh, thank you to whoever reminded me of putting in Irish slang, I was going to do it.. I just forgot :s But I thank you sooooo much, for reminding me.. So this chapter is dedicated to you.

Enjoy:)

_**Prologue 3**_

Lily's heart was thundering against her rib cage, and she was breathing like something knocked the wind out of her. The girls behind her had gasped and quickly hid their broomsticks behind their backs, not that it would help. Miisa who was standing beside Lily, had already started glaring at the intruder. The Hogwarts student wasshocked to say the least,yet quickly their eyes teased and they smirked as if they had the world, the world to their own sick pleasure. Dressed in a Sixth year Slytherin girl outfit, long black hairintertwined with grease hungand a wand twirling between her wicked fingers was Bellitrix Black.

James had warned her about this certain Slytherin.

Bellitrix kept her mocking smile secure, and slowly she walked around Lily in a circle: as if to examine her closely. Coming to face her, the Slytherin's eyes were laughing at her. Those dark green orbs were boring into her heart, and then suddenly the girl sneered at the Amina Amora.

"Defiantly a Mudblood."

Fire roared in her eyes and without thinking Lily dropped her wand and jumped Bellitrix, knocking her to the ground heavily. Punch after punch Lily's angry fists pounded her face, the Slytherin clawed back at her, scratching her pale Irish cheeks. Quickly the others pulled Lily off- and Bellitrix pointed her wand at Lily's throat. The girl stumbled to stand up, her fierce eyes staring Black down as she straightened her back.

Heavily breathing, hair messed up, and blood trickling from her nose, she stood also. Standing her ground, she flipped her hair out of her face and snarled at the red head.

"Don't get in my way you bitch, I don't like sharing my air with Mudblood's."

"You might want to try not looking so constipated when you breathe, we share the same air."

"Oh, I wouldn't use such dirty language with me Mudblood. After all, I just found out there is an illegal girl Quidditch team playing in our school,incredibly illegal it's an Azkaban sentence. Witches aren't allowed to play Quidditch.. Or should I say: Mudblood's PMSing."

Lily's eyes narrowed: "Don't you dare tell anyone, we have Dumbledore and M-"

"Dumbledore is a fool! And the way things are going- I wonder if he'll even last." She mocked sweetly.

Lily's eyes narrowed, "Don't say such things, he can drown you in the lake like they did in the seventeen-hundreds, drown you like the _gobdaw _you are!"

Bellitrix kept her mouth shut for a moment, her dirty expression now tamed. Lily rose an eyebrow at this, and the Amina Amora's shifted silently behind her: Slowly, every so slowly, a smile tainted Black's lips oncemore.The redhead became very cautious of this, why was she smirking like that? There was no way their team would be punished by her sneers and no way Lily could be hurt-

"Potter obviously doesn't know about your secret, Evans. I wonder if he'll be glad to hear it from me?"

Áine, a very stunning half Elf and half Irish witch, moved herself into the front of the crowd. With a pair of plum colored eyes, she glared heatedly at the growling Slytherin, in front of her close friend and Captain. She also wore dark robes, mostly in all black, and a club was tightly gripped in her hand. She was a Beater, like Miisa, whom was also a Chaser half time.

"You wouldn't dare, you filthy human."

Miss Black gave a frightened expression for a moment, wondering what an half blood Elf would do to her. What would'tshe do? Oh well, she, Bellitrix, was a full-blooded Witch.

The snake regained her confidence and grinned, "Oh, I would. Sweet dreams, little Elf and Mudbloods."

With that the Slytherin turned down another corridor, her errie laughter echoing in the halls. Lily shivered, goose bumps rising on her skin. A heart clenching pain clamped down on her sideand she began to worry. What would happen if he did find out? Tears clouded her vision slightly; she did notwant to think what would happen. After all, that's how-

A hand laid on her shaking shoulder, and she turned her neck slightly to see Áine's soft smile.

"Let's go to bed, everyone needs a good kip. We had a rough night, completely knackered."

Nodding their heads, mumbling, and some saying 'Good night' to each other in Irish slang, they headed off in different directions.

_**SONE**_

It radiated heat off its flickering flames and crackling lit ashes rose slightly in the air, as if flying to the sky. Roaring flames of the Gryffindor Common Room fireplace, bathed the area in a warm reddish glow. Lily Evans sat at the edge of a chair, which was propped in front of the fire, while she inspected a fairly large scrape on her left thigh. Hissing as her fingers lightly danced over the mark, fingernails ripped out pieces of gravel and slivers. She bit her lip from crying out, but her eyes were drowning in tears.

A soft snap of a door closing hit her ears, and she quickly wiped her bloody fingers on the red velvet chair. Her breath sped up, and she had just finished rolling up her nylons when someone walked down the last step of the staircase.

Striking long black heavily messy hair, closed eyes with a pair of frames in front of them, a yawn stretching his mouth, and his shirt rising as his arms stretched above him, showing his lovely toned stomach: James Potter descended the staircase.

"Lily, is that you?" He yawned, his eyes squinting at her.

She gave an uneasy smile, "It is. What are you doing downstairs here so late?"

Walking over to her with a lazy smile, he ruffled his hair: "Same reason as you mostly likely; couldn't sleep."

Lily watched his hazel orbs gleam at her, those greenish brown windows winked at her, and before she knew it his warm lips were on hers. She closed her eyes and inhaled the forest scent of him, the teasing aroma that filled her heart like a drug. A pair of warm arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her melting lips, one hand pushing him deeper into her mouth. All the pressuring stress and school problems cleared her now lust fogged mind.

Once he released her now pink lips, she gave a smoldering relaxed sigh, which in turn made him groan slightly. Second by second, the red head opened her eyes, which were dazed along with a pair of ringing ears. Her lover was breathing heavily and his teeth were biting his plump teasing lips.

She licked her own.

She immensely adored kissing him.

She adored him completely.. She loved him, even his silly faults along with the times he got accidentally mad at her or got hurt.. _She loved it all. _

"We should go to bed," She suggested softly, her voice tainted.Opening his eyes slightly, he nodded, and then reached for her hand. James's hazel eyes held mystery as he showed her slightly closed fist, and kissed it softly, then kissed the top of her head, the red curls shifted against her cool skin; making her shiver. Tears almost poured from her eyes, feeling the love and warmth coming from him.

_'Please don't hate me James, I could never live without you, and you could never live without me.'_

_**SONE**_

****

James Potter could nothave been any more alive andextatic at that moment. Hisgirlfriend came to his school, and to stay for a long time, Quidditch season was sneaking up on them and he haddecided quickly on creatingeight children (four girls and four boys). That Seeker talent of his was becoming stronger every day, Lily had some secret to tell him (he hoped it had to do something with chocolate), and his team had a hundred percent chance of whipping the Ravenclaws. 

Did he ever mention he was in love with Lily Evans?

Sirius kept rolling his eyes, and Remus wondered if that broom which was supporting James's body two feet from the ground, could take the weight of him and his large ego. That silly grin on his face looked quite frightening. Remus Lupin was envious of his friend Prongs. He had a girl, no, woman, who loved every single damn thing about him, loved his faults and mistakes, and even was there the time he desperately needed her. They even shared all each other's secrets, and took them into their souls.

Unfortunately for Remus, he was a werewolf, and such relationships with Witch's did not exist.

Or so he thought.

**_WHACK_**

"**PADFOOT!** You bloody wanker!"

Remus just laughed heartily at the two scruffs wrestling on the grassy carpet of the Quidditch pitch. It was a fall afternoon, yet the warm sun glittered like it was still June. Hearing crackling of leaves close by, Remus drew his focus away from the prats and onto the student who was approaching him. Using his hand as a visor, his eyes squinted at a tall figure getting closer, and by the looks of the robe they were wearing along with the long hair-

Sirius pushed James away, who rolled three feet away from him, and stood sharply, his eyes glistening with acid.

"Bellitrix."

The seventeen year old witch grinned at them, her smile not near a warm one at all. The long black shinning hair that fell from her scalp was drawn into a low ponytail with a green ribbon around the elastic band. Bellitrix Black was certainly a Slytherin, and the cunningness she had was her dark beauty. Her pair of dark green eyes sparkled mysteriously.

"Did you know that the girl of yours is breaking the rules, and is riding a sentence to Azkaban?"

James laid on the soft grass, his legs tucked under him and his long black robes loosely clinging to them. The hazel eyed boy gave a confused look- Lily wouldn't do such a thing, sure she'd break a few rules, but never one that'd give her a death sentence.

"Lily wouldn't-"

"Don't be stupid, Potter," Bellitrix snarled, her fists curling. "She doesn't have leaves in her hair and nasty scraps on her knees for nothing you idiotic moron. You're a Pureblood, you should know Mudblood's don't heal easily, check her damaged skin for Merlin's sake, truth comes in the form of red."

With that comment, the Slytherin turned on her heels and practically speed walked back across the lawn to the Castle. James stood up, walking a few feet ahead of his friends; the wind blew heavily against his hair, tangling it more than it already was. Hazel eyes appeared confused.

"Even if it was true, why would you tell me such a thing?" He hollered after her.

Bellitrix stopped walking, her arms fell to her sides, and the witch's head turned to the side, her left eye staring at him.

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for _him_."

_**SONE**_

She examined her soft, slightly soggy and half chipped off nail polish, her nails were in need to be repainted and trimmed. Yet she put her fingers back in her mouth, nibbling on the long extra nail. It was a dirty habit, which she had broken. Except once she became very nervous or half awake, but even then it was rare. So today was a rare day, and Lily thought nothing of it as she continued to bite her long nails.

It wasquite close to the end of November, closing on the first 'new' game of Quidditch. Her team was ready, their skills were unbelievable, and the rest of the student body was not- _they did noteven know_. But along with them, she just was notready. Lily knew the risk she was taking when she suggested it to her school, and was supported by so much Irish folk. But at the time her heart was not completely in it. Sure it was amazing and going for a great cause.Yet someone close to her, she knew fairly well, got 'scratched' because of this sport. They got severely hurt because they tried playing Quidditch. Like Lily, they too once were seventeen and a witch.

She shuddered at the memory.

Yet here she was, team of a full Witch Quidditch team: the first one ever. She knew somewhere in her heart was that girl, the girl who had just the stubbornness and courage as her. Somewhere in her heart was _Elleize_.

Sighing heavily, she returned to dreading what she was soon about to do. Once her pretty green eyes found him- she knew she could nothold back. That samesweaty boy with bright hazel eyeswas laughting, as he entered the corridor. She knew it was time. The thing was, Fate interfered with her plans.

Pushing herself off the stone corridor wall, she delicately stepped over to James, her heart doing painful twists. Maybe it was the way he looked when he saw her coming his way, or how he opened his arms lovingly.. Either way, the redhead felt her heart tremble in fright and her stomach pull itself in tight knots. Feeling his warm body embrace her, embrace her cool heart too pleasantly. She feared feeling the bitter cold soon to come. Lily smiled lightly up at him, trying to hold it in place. Grabbing his hand that was on her waist firmly, she opened her mouth.

"James, I have to tell you something. I am _Cap_-"

**_"WILL ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT. PLEASE, ALL STUDENTS TO THE GREAT HALL, IMMEDIENTLY!"_**

Lily's heart was beating so rapidly, and she knew it.. She knew what was going to happen.

_'I should have told you a long time ago..' _

James smiled at her, winking before pulling her along with his friends. Letting him tow her carefully to the Great Hall, his head turned side ways and winked repeatedly. Her skin was rushed into tiny goose bumps, and her stomach conquered up nauseous twirling butterflies.

"Going to have to wait, Lils. Professor beat you to it."

_'I know..'_

_**SONE**_

Her heart was burning. 

"-The Amina Amora's, fifteen of them, are the first all girl Quidditch team- the first in centuries. They are here, in order to prove themselves worthy, and to open up eyes. Yes, what they're doing is illegal, and they need your support. Turn of the Century for Witches rights to play Quidditch, a sport that has been too long, over ruled by Wizards."

The room gasped, _(A girl Quidditch team was forbidden, it was a death sentence.. Everyone knew that)._

"Yes I am and so are they, fully aware of what consequences they face if found out. But they want to turn history, and make sure they are well known throughout our world. I have agreed to support them and help make a difference for woman rights, and I hope many of you will see why."

Dumbledore stared at the tables with glimmering blue eyes.

"This information will remain in the castle, please and thank you. If not, you and their team will suffer. The match between Ravenclaw and the Amina Amora School will take place in two weeks- That is all."

Lily could have thrown up all her days' meal over the table; the nerves on her school were buckling as others took in the new information. She knew James would be looking for her, she was notstupid. Saying the first few letters of 'Captain' wasn't hard to link to the Amina Amora Girl Quidditch team. She knew why he'd be upset and angry, after all.. It was what happened, that brought them together. Only her heart winced, rewinding and playing a long lost memory..

_".. Never play it, Lily. Don't. I don't want to loose you. No matter how headstrong you are, don't go against me and the law. I just don't want you to end up lik- I love you." _

As she looked down the table, a pair of disappointed hazel eyes gazed at her. Pure hurt, anger, and frustration filled them. The red head just lightly put her forehead on the table, sniffling and trying to dry her swelling tears in her sad green eyes. The large gash on her thigh pounded, as if a second heart. Slowly its wound let out fresh blood, staining her white nylons. Even her body understood what was about to happen.

* * *

A/N: **Ahh finally.. Done the first three pre thingies.. It's late here, I don't feel like typing properly.. zz **

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter, the first official chapter to come out.. Warning to you all, there is only 10 real chapters in this fic. I want it a short one.. hee.. Night!**

_**JaimiisaHolly©**_


	4. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Sketches _of _New England

_based on a true story

* * *

_

**Summery: **

The girl that changed him, made him smile and laugh again, is returning to Hogwarts. But something may stand in way of their slowly blossoming love.. She is from an Irish Magic school, and she's going to Hogwarts to play her all girls Quidditch team against his all boy team. All fair in Love and War..'rolls her eyes' Ya right..J/L

* * *

**A/N: **I had writer's block and more friends problems- my life isn't getting any easier people, I thank you much for being patient with this hag : ) My goal is 70 reviews in total after this chapter is posted, please review, it makes me really happy through all the crap I've been going through. The italic words that are place in the middle of the page, si referring back to Lily and James' relationship before the fight; you will see a lot of this. You are now warned :p 

And of course I don't own Jk's lovely characters- she does!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**irish vocab:**  
Juicy- Beautiful, pretty

* * *

Sun-kissed soft skin, tough frame, long sexy messed up hair, bright twinkling hazel eyes, strong hands to hold your waist, full pouting lips, a sexy grin always painted on, black Gryffindor boy uniform clinging to his irresistible body, and oh that sly teasing look with his eyes half shut.. The one that almost made you climb over the table, grip his tie and pull him to your hungry mouth. 

Her eyes narrowed, she hated that sexy man.

Swallowing the saliva in her throat, she cleared her throat silently and looked back at her History book. Eyebrows knitted together, she tried to figure out what page the class was on. Lily rolled her eyes and shut her book, why bother paying attention to something so dreadfully boring? History was and wasn't her best subject. Sure she got great marks, somehow the boring stuff sunk into her sleeping mind. But it was dreadfully boring, and only some things were interesting to her.

A strand of hair fell onto her lips, and she blew it away softly.

Besides the fact the school had to add more rows of seats in some classes, the Amina Amora's blended in like the others around. The school had been shocked at the girls, 'how a group of sexy girls were fierce Quidditch players, yet looked so innocent?' was Sirius's question. Many wizards were down right sexist about this, and refused to even be nice to them. Some witches were timid and tried to reason with them to stop before they got sent to Azkaban- while others cheered them on and vowed to be there when they needed help.

This time in the century was when Witches were trying to get their women rights, and they were doing it slowly but efficiently and affectively. Males brought them down, but some stood at the woman's sides. And soon people were accepting the fact each sex should be treated the same and have the same rights.

One steaming October afternoon, the males of Hogwarts nearly _ran_ to the Quidditch pitch to see the girls play in sports bras and slim shorts. Sirius had taken his comment back when Lily had blasted a Bludger at his head, creating a large hole in the stands, close to Sirius.

James on the other hand, was absolutely furious with the girls. Lily- well, he loathed her, the past forgotten. He treated her like a Slytherin, and it could stay that way for all he cared. Lily on the other hand knew he was being a git, a sexist one too. It wasn't him of course, and she knew him so deeply.. She decided to play this 'hate' game.

She grinned at him teasingly, and toyed with his mind during the first few weeks. But soon as November hit, James crossed the line, and she went into battle for real..

_"-Why can't you behave like the others?" _

_Fury grew in her eyes and threw her books to the ground. _

_"YOU MEAN ACT LIKE HOUSE WIVES AND LET MEN BEAT US DOWN FOR WHO WE ARE, OR WHO WE WANT TO BE? WE ARE THE SAME AS YOU, AND WE SHOULD HAVE THE SAME RIGHTS! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND I'M NOT ONLY DOING THIS FOR ME?" _

_His eyes narrowed, and for a second she saw something shine in his eyes- _

_"Yes.." _

_Her heart stopped beating, and tears swelled in her eyes.. James, how could he say that? That boy she loved, and helped him through- _

_"You know what," she said, rubbing her eyes with her fists. "You want to be a bloody bastard, have no considerate feelings for me, and you want to act like a twelve year old. FINE WITH ME!" _

_At that second his eyes widened, and they returned to a glare soon after. _

_"War." _

Her eyes softened for a moment and tears glistened in her eyes- He didn't mean it.. did he?

Turning her head sideways, she gazed at him.

James's hair was shimmering in the sunlight from the window, and it sparkled when he rustled his hair with his hand. Puffing out a sigh of boredom, he shifted his gaze to the right- and stared right into Lily's eyes.

_"I didn't want to get involved because of the distance, but I couldn't stop the warmth and butterflies you gave me.."  
_  
His hazel orbs connected with her bright green ones, two pairs of colorful eyes. He almost regretted it- his eyes narrowed automatically at her, as did hers in return.

_He grinned at her and kissed her cheek. "I love you, even your sexy toe."_

Their heads turned around and they paid attention to other things, other than the other person they 'once loved'.

_"Did you do your hair up just for me?" _

_"M.. Maybe." _

_"You look beautiful, you don't have to try to become even more so." _

_"I love you." _

_"I love you, too."_

_**SONE**_

There was a loud grunt of frustration, and a book bag was thrown onto the table. Miisa stared at the object, barely inches away from her lunch plate. Lily threw herself onto the bench across from her, rested her head in her hands, her elbows slamming against the table loudly Miisa winced. Eyes colored with fury and devastation, Lily looked at the blonde angrily- before giving a yell and dropping her head on the table, her arms atop of her head crossed. 

Non the less, this created a scene, the Amina Amora's rolling their eyes at the normal every-day thing, the Hogwarts students thinking she had too much Firewiskey.

Miisa stared wildly at her best friend, and wondered if she should just continue-

Slowly Lily raised her head and peaked at her friend through gapes in her crossed arms in front of her face.

"He's such a childish arse." She commented.

Looking up, Miisa nearly spat out her pumpkin juice.

Lily's hair was turning a bright green every ten seconds, then would return to her normal hair color, and back to green again.

The witch stifled her laugher.

Lily narrowed her eyes, swung her book bag onto her shoulder and left the Great Hall talking about her Quidditch Captain duties, and prats ruining her days.

Remus Lupin watched as Lily stalked out of the Great Hall, staring as her hair flashed green and then turned red again. His eyebrow rose at this and searched for James, who accidentally just walked into the hall as well. Squinting his eyes, he watched as his friend laughed at the girl, who just shoved him out of the way as he continually teased her. Remus hung his head in shame, why did James have to be such a child? Love was right in front of his face and decided to act like a child in a candy store who couldn't get what he wanted. He himself would've been overjoyed if someone loved all his faults, and loved him for being who he was.. a werewolf. But such things are impossible..

"Hi Remus!" Came a cheerful voice.

A girl plopped herself on the empty bench space beside him, her smile jump starting his heart.. Her fingers pushed long black hair behind her pierced ear, which were slightly pointed at the top, and twinkling dark purple eyes gazed at him.

"Remus, how are you this grand lunch hour?" She laughed, swinging her other leg under the table and pulling up a plate.

He stared at this gorgeous creature, this girl from another school who seemed to be fascinated by him. She had been another friend of Lily's and sat with her at the Gryffindor table. Many questions were asked when she pulled her hair up, revealing her odd shaped ears.

_"My mother is half witch half elf, and my father was a pure blooded wizard. I ended up with pointed ears like my Ma's, they may be not normal, but I love them. I'm unique, plus I get really good hearing!"  
_  
"I.. I'm good Áine."

The witch smiled at him, "You remembered my name and how to say it right!"

Remus blushed and looked down for a minute while mumbling: "Awn-ye, it's not hard.. I'm also in Ancient Ruins and I'm use to beautiful words some can't speak properly."

Áine's eyes shut and a blissful expression came on her face, and slowly she leaned her head on the man's shoulder.

"You called me juicy.. Thank you."

Remus sighed shakily, his heart echoing in his ears.

_'She'll never love you Remus, you're a hideous, disgraceful Werewolf. No one loves Werewolves.'_

Some how that voice in his head didn't mean much, he thought as he watched Áine tear pieces off her sandwich and eat them, a peaceful expression on her face and a glow in her eyes as she looked at him.

_You're an animal._

_**SONE**_

The sneaky clouds, soggy grounds, streaking pounding rain, and a chilling wind that could tangle your hair as you thought about it, covered everywhere. That was the weather conditions for the season's first game, Ravenclaw against The Tornado's (The Admina Amora's). Lily's team grimaced as they heard lighting break the sky, and a scream of fright from someone in the stands. They stood grasping their brooms, hair plaited to their heads, and a blank expression on their pretty faces. It was their chance to make some believe in them, and they had to do it. Lots of people were counting on them, especially the nervous redhead. 

Lily exhaled shakily and took in her surroundings. They were underneath the stands, close to the changing rooms. The Gryffindor colored tapestries from the stands draped over them, protecting them from eyes and the storm waiting outside. The covers made the area where they were standing, dark yet warm without the wind cooling them down.

She had tears in her eyes, it was her first real game and James wasn't there. He wouldn't be smiling and winking at her from the crowd, or even hollering her name. A feeling of ice bit her heart, making her body wince.

"_I'll always be here for you, even during the times you need me the most. I'll be there, close to you. Just don't open your eyes, Love."_

Rubbish.

Using the back of her long black-leathered gloves, she wiped her eyes furiously. Her bright eyes watched the cover in front of her team lift, and a booming voice yelled their names with excitement in their voice. Harshly straddling her Beu 203 broomstick, the others noticing, she gave a nod, barely noticeable.

The Tornado's mounted their brooms, and their Captain in front, they, in single file, exited their covered area.

Everyone had a glint in their eyes: it was time to suck up problems, and be tough. Everyone was counting on them, and they were counting on their Leader.

_"I'll be here, Lily. I'll be here.."_

_**SONE**_

He hummed a soft song in his mind, concentrating on watching his feet walk off the Quidditch Pitch. The sky was clearing up amazingly, but the grey clouds, wind, and shots of rain still stayed. It had been one of the most dirtiest match's of Quidditch he ever had the pleasure of watching. The Tornado's were just as furious as their name, and they won the game, seven hundred to one hundred and twenty; much to his displeasure. As much as he didn't want to admit it, truthfully, he was damn proud of those girls, but still mad as them trying to be more superior to the male race. It was just wrong. 

_Aren't you wrong?_

Lifting up his hanging head, James looked at Sirius, who was walking beside him, hands in his pants pockets. The look on his best friends face held something, as if a meaning trying to break free. Once the other teen noticed him staring, he looked up into his friends face.

"I don't know how you can be like this, Prongs."

James's eyes narrowed, behind his glasses: "Be like what?"

"Why should I tell you, you should figure it out yourself." Sirius responded.

"Because, I have no fu-"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

A large group of girls and professors rushed past them, shoving the boys and many other people out of their way. They surrounded a magic stretcher, holding up a woman's tired body. It took him to wipe his fogged glasses on his robes, look over the tops of students heads, and Sirius's angry push on the back: to realize it was Lily Evans on the stretcher, a huge purple and red circle on her forehead. And it took one beat of his heart to notice the rich thick liquid, dripping from her nose and lips.

_**SONE**_

The man slammed theteen against the wall angrily, his fists gripping his robes. He wastoo cross; couldn't control his magic and his strength. So the Gryffindor found the boy, and was 'rough housing'. Or so he liked to explain it. Hot blood rushing through his veins, he growled deeply again, smacking the other human against the stone corridor wall. Lifting the boy off the ground, the black haired seventh year sneered in the Ravenclaw's face.

"Don't. Ever. Hurt. Her. Again. **Got it**?" The wizard snarled.

The younger student nodded his head, wincing as his jaw prickled in pain. His jaw was broken, robes ripped, and a large purple bruise surrounded the right eye.

"Fucking better, or I'll pound your face in."

The older Private school student dropped the boy to his feet, in which he stumbled a bit and scurried off in the other direction. A heavy strangled sigh escaped his throat, and he turned to the sound of the caretaker down the left wing, mumbling to himself. The Gryffindor's rectangular glasses glittered from the torches lit in the corridor. Soon he disappeared, with a flick of his 'cloak'.

**_SONE_**

Sirius had sat himself in the boy's dormitory, his four-poster bed curtain closed tightly. He didn't want to do this, he really did not, but it seemed this was the only way to figure out what his best friend was so mad about. What he was about to do, could ruin their friendship, or possibly have a second side to it. But if Prongs wasn't going to tell Padfoot, Padfoot was going to find out on his own. Even if he had to go behind his back- this 'war' was getting out of hand, and he knew Lily was a great girl, she didn't deserve how James treated her. For Merlin's sake, James loved her, but his stubbornness was all over the place.

The teenager inhaled deeply, his fingers twitching as he grasped his cherry wood wand tightly.

Coal black eyes stared down at the rippling pensive.

_A large stretch of baby blue sky, was smeared above, little cotton ball's ripped across. An aroma of daisies and sweet honeysuckle tickled his nose, and he gingerly rubbed it. It was breathtaking. The tall soft grass tickled your knees, reaching for legs as you walked in the field._

_It was almost a dream world.. _

_The sound of cheering caught his ears, and he turned around, watching a large patch of swaying trees expose two figures. One had bright hazelnut brown hair, short and flirty, the other with black short hair. It was James with someone else, an older female cousin perhaps. The girl seemed to look in her late teens; her ripped jeans and faded t-shirt with a name printed on it. James, is what he laughed at, Sirius remembered when he had that horrible haircut. Prongs had that when he was thirteen, Merlin, Sirius teased him about that for a long time. _

_Ignoring the old memories, he focused on the other person. The unknown girl was smiling cheerfully, a large melting grin on her face. Her eyes were a bright electric blue, and thick black eyelashes fanned them. _

_The hidden schoolboy watched intensely, his heart thudding against his cage. _

_The girl was dazzling. _

_Creeping closer, his body laying in the tall grass, he noticed James was holding a broom and racing towards the top of a hill. But what James failed to not notice, Sirius did: A girl in the distance, straying a few meters away from her family in a picnic group. A smile reached his lips; it was Lily Evans. A very young Lily, around thirteen or twelve he assumed. _

_'This has to be Potter's old vacation a few summer's ago, Prongs mentioned it once, something about Ireland, and how Lily was discovered.' _

_His face dulled. _

_'And my god he wouldn't shut up for ages about her. I don't even want to remember those years.'  
_  
_Suddenly a figure in the sky fell, a loud piercing scream filled his ears, and the world swirled around him. _

Trying to breathe calmly, his eyes scanned around him quickly, and he realized he was back on his bed; James's pensive, on a book, in front of him. Why did the memory stop playing, what went wrong? -

"Sirius."

* * *

**A/N:**_** cliff hanger bwhaha**_

JaimiisaHolly©


	5. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Sketches _of _New England

_based on a semi-true story

* * *

_

**Summery: **

Lily Evans has always loved him. She has been there at the darkest of times, and been his comfort. It's only once her female Quidditch team from another school, goes against all the others in his school. The problem: 'men' play sports. What will happen once the love of his life and his favorite sport, go head on head? War, that's what.

James/Lily

**A/N: SEX! SEX! SEX!**

** HEY YEAH YOU READ THIS!**

** Now that I got your attention..**

I don't really have the world's greatest excuse. All I can say is I am horribly sorry for the long wait; I know how you feel and hate how us writers do this to us readers. Hopefully you can forgive me. Anyway, my life is just becoming very confusing for me, school is wearing me down, so are my friends and problems and relationships with others too, plus work (it's all driving me insane and I just want to world to stop or slow down). I know this chapter is short, but I only am doing four to five more chapters, it's supposed to be a short and sweet story when I first planned it, but it keeps getting extended, who knows, it can turn out longer than we both expect. Any who, I'll let you read the chapter you all waited for!

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

A pale face with bright green eyes and long red wine hair, flashed in a tall mirror. Lily's hand lightly grazed the soft skin of her forehead, her fingers pushing into porcelain skin. She winced, auburn eyebrows scrunching together. The bruise that once had been there was healed, and fading quickly; but the pain of it was still there. Lily could only wonder if she brought this on herself. The mirror shining back at her, flared in the dim bathroom light.

The world today, filled with the voice of both sexes, the dominate male was the most clearest. Yet, did it have to result with a jinxed bludger ramming into her? A look of dull complexion stared back at her, taunting her mind. Some were just animals, they were the ones that stood out, and they were the men who had 'power'. The curling of her fist tensed her muscles, and she could only guess if perhaps this was the way it would always be?

_If it is, then you will not get James: unless you surrender._

It had been two days, forty-eight hours, thousands of curses later; and Lily Evans still would not give in.

The glass suddenly shattered, splashing off the wall and dancing in the sink, collecting in the drain. This marked her anger, her strength, courage and of course her pain.

Surreal as the image of her was, a pair of frightened eyes twinkled back at her, holding a message. Maybe there was something she was missing, some evidence of what could be her down fall-- could it be the last thing she suspected? It seemed at times the nights she screamed and cried into her pillows, and the times she bit her lip so hard blood poured from her mouth: It was her heart that told her, love was the greatest weakness. It was the vulnerability of heroes, women, children, firefighters, policemen, even the average human being muggle or magic. Indeed, love was the deadliest weapon of all.

* * *

The silver fork he was holding sliced through his mashed potatoes, as if a cutting it like a "peat-zuh". It was dinner hour again, students had flocked to the Great Hall, and now they mumbled their conversations, their mouth filled with food. Really, he, Sirius Black, had no reason to be upset, none what so ever. Yet, a dull and sharp point twisted his stomach, the emotions inside building up. In fact, he should not be depressed and moody, he should be furious. The black haired teen should have been cross with Remus for finding him.

Only Remus knew better, out of all of them. He was the most mature, and the most guarded; yet foolish all at once.

It wasn't like he wanted to be caught, snooping through his best friends belongings. He was just protecting his friend, trying to see what was bothering him: to fix the problem and cheer him up. Along with the knowledge he was just too damn curious. Sirius refused to look up, he knew Moony was glaring at him. He could _feel_ it for Merlin's sake.

Remus was relaxed enough to not tell James, who was staring at his plate with a masked expression. The Marauders knew why James wasn't being himself, and it was all because of his bloody ego. Well, Remus knew, Sirius and Peter were just dense.

A fairly loud clatter sounded from down the Gryffindor table, and many heads spun around like tornado's to see what on earth had arisen. A fiery girl stood in the crowd of seated people, her face flushing with pent up anger, and small shaking fists were hinting at a murder. Sirius nearly had a heart attack when Miisa turned her menacing blue eyes on him.

_'So this is what they mean when they say, "If looks could kill." '_

Mentally counting the times he swallowed his saliva, he hoped at least on one of them he would choke. Or at least she would.

* * *

Dark and dreary, oh how the corridors at night were weary. This little imp was not scared of the dark or the noises; it was what made the noises that scared her. Shivering slightly at her tingling skin, Lily's heart pounded thunderously and her glassy eyes flicked in every direction. Even the slightest shadow at this point, could possibly give angel kisses in her hair. The deviant twisting and clenching of her heart and stomach were pulsing her blood agonizingly, and Lily was considering just running through the halls to the tower.

The redhead ceased rhythmic strides and stared blankly ahead, her mind overturned with her brain's muses.

'_I could just run**.. and** if someone sees me, I won't hear the end of it the next day. Bloody hell, and everyone thinks the last thing I'd be afraid of is things that go "bump" in the night.'_

A picture of herself failing her arms, gapping like a fish, and running like a moron down a corridor played in her head. The witch cringed at her imagination; what if she actually looked like that? Worse, what if Sirius saw that? A large frown adorned her features; she hated that twit, nosey twit at that.

A fluttering sound behind her is what finally gripped her adrenalin and sent her racing down the corridor again.

Dark eyes examined the fleeing teenager, a troubled expression on his face. If he were Lily Evans, most likely he would have done what she had. After all, no one knows what lurks in corridors, only the hooded followers. Sweeping away the long mossy hair from his small eyes, he exhaled and returned to camouflaging as he strolled silently.

* * *

The claws of nerves were ripping apart her stomach, like vicious little butterflies. A queasy sensation quickly drained her ability to string a few words together, and she was embarrassed at how foolish she was being. Lily tried not to look up, perhaps he'd go away and she could sooth her snarling emotions. But the infernal burning of his eyes were staring her down, like something beneath him. How ironic: she literally was.

She nervously darted her eyes, looking everywhere but at him, even his shoes. How could only a small circumstance break a part the greatest love story she had ever experience? She did not fully understand, but he did, and very well, using words that crushed and burned her heart to smoldering ashes. All Lily wanted to do was play, and not just for her. She wanted women to feel secure and note that they were all just the same as men, and basically only anatomically different; and that difference was not a weakness to who they really are. Though, was that really all, or was there a deeper meaning or symbol to this quiet argument?

Even if there was, neither of them wanted to say it.

"I'm sorry. IshouldhavewatchedwhereIwasgoing." : Lily felt like bashing her shoe over her head.

_'How are you supposed to be superior to your enemy, when you can't even speak freaking English?'_

"I— whatever, just move."

The bleak words stung her eyes, and the girl hastily tried to reach to her feet. Once the redhead overcame her idiotic scene and regained her posture, she should've kept her mouth closed. Petunia and she were sisters after all.

"Even Sirius would have helped me up, he's man enough, prat."

Hey, at least she got the last word out, while looking over his shoulder as the gray bricks behind him. Then before she had the brainpower to register it, a fist came out from behind Lily, and directly across James's face.

"Yeah, prat."

Lily was quickly pushed out of the way (and thrown to her knees), and slowly a small feminine figure in black robes repeatedly fought James with her knuckles. A scream had erupted from a throat, along with a grunt of pain and a curse. Slowly time gained speed, and Lily began to focus on the girl who was beating on her last boyfriend. Animalistically the teen held the fallen boy's hair in a fist, and threw punch after punch, hitting any damageable area of skin. The sick cracking of bones and splattering of blood notched wonders in her heart, yet the war continued, screaming and hollering throughout the boxing.

A single drop of blood splattered on her black Mary shoes, and her bright green eyes were transfixed.

The crowd grew, some helped break it apart while others encouraged it, and the redhead sat on the ground on a daze. That was till of course, she rose and shoved herself into the girl's never-ending fist. The wind knocked out of her, a gasp traveled out loud, and Lily groaned still holding her arms out like a cross of defense. By tomorrow morning everyone would know Lily blocked Miisa's fist, a coloring patch to prove it. They would gossip about how Lily still loved James, or how James was the one who blocked Miisa's fist against Lily's face. The Hufflepuffs would argue over how James did not deserve Lily, and would clam up once she walked by the table that lunch. The Gryffindor boys would argue in their locker rooms about how James should have hit Lily, and the over-hearing Slytherin's would just smirk and move on. The Ravenclaws had nothing to believe from either group, they were heading to their common room when they interrupted the beginning fight. James would not seem to have looked barely disturbed or confused at that night's events; the girls would begin to call him heartless.

Lily: She had been quiet all day long, listening to Miisa who told her why she started a fight with James. It was her choice to listen or not to her best friend, but either way, Lily defended him on instinct.. she always had.

"_He had a girls names written on a piece of paper, and it was written elegantly. Like the way he'd sign your name on his letters to Ireland. Lily, her name was Dawn."_

* * *

_**A/N: oooooooo who's Dawn? Gonna have to review and wait a week to find out, hehe.**_

**_Jaimiisaholly _**©


	6. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**Sketches _of _** **New England**

_based on a semi-true story _

_

* * *

_

**Summery: **

Lily Evans has always loved him. She has been there at the darkest of times, and been his comfort. It's only once her female Quidditch team from another school, goes against all the others in his school. The problem: 'men' play sports. What will happen once the love of his life and his favorite sport, go head on head? War, that's what.

James/Lily

* * *

**A/N: Woo, IT'S ME! (waits for hugs) … (pouts) fine.. crabs.. Ahem, anyway I'm much better now :) Most of my problems are being solved, and others will remain puzzled for now. Nothing really to report, only my laughter at people who reviewed about Dawn and who she could be. She will NOT be revealed this chapter, but she will soon. So far are guess's are:**

**1. James's secret girlfriend **

**2. A sister **

**3. His relative **

**BWHAHA.. **

**Btw, I love Rubber ducky 9's review, cracked me up. **

**__**

**_ Chapter Three _**

**Irish slang: **

Coodle- shit

Covers- bed clothes

Brasser- prostitute

Thick- dumb

Tool- idiot

* * *

"No- no. He'd be like: _I got beaten by a girl, Sirius, so shut up-"_

"Padfoot, you prat. I hope he's hearing this, so he can beat you up."

"_Pfft_; like he has any strength. After all, a **girl** hit him."

"How about I get her to hit you, so you know how I bloody feel?"

"Sucks to your feelings!"

The thundering within his head, was giving him less of a head ache than his friend's random chatting. He desperately tried to keep his eyes closed, fearing the bright lights of the Hospital Wing, along with Sirius's never-ending mocking grin. Even being alone with Snape, reading a trashy muggle novel, sounded good—okay, a little too far.

"It's strange, that it hasn't snowed yet." Remus commented.

Their friend was looking out a tall frosted window and the two boys turned towards him. Those who would not have known Remus's age would consider him an aging adult; his eyes looked weary, even his hair looked a dusty brown, concealing his mysterious wisdom. It was true though, outside on Hogwarts grounds, the land was completely snow-less. More so outstanding with the fact in England, it snowed pails in the middle of November.

"Even is the beginning of December," The same boy whispered. "It's not right."

Sirius gave a disgruntled face, "I was wondering about that last week. I was all, '_Oi, I should go throw some rock snowballs at Hooknose'_. So I looked outside, and BAM! There was so bloody snow! Bloody hell, damn this bleak weather."

The boys went silent again, looking at the barren wasteland, or at the frosted window panes. James however, was staring off into space. Despite the warming spells and crackling fires in the castle, he felt disturbingly cold. For the first time, in a long time, James felt the pounding of his heart in his veins. Slowly his ears began a deafening buzzing roar, which grew with the loud beating in his body.

"_James!"_

_The boy whipped around and laughed at the sight behind him in the snow._

_Lily's hair was ruffled, her face was a beautiful pink and she was latching onto a branch sticking out of the ground. The pair were going up the hill again, to slide right back down it, the muggle way, Lily preferred. James just did not imagine that she would give up so easily._

"_Help me!" The redhead cried out in frustration._

"_Why should I?" He teased._

_Her eyes narrowed, "Because I'll ignore you for my whole stay here, and I'll never bake you a single damn cookie again!"_

"_That's not good enough!" The teenager joked, sitting in the snow now._

"_JAMES!" She shrieked. "I hate you, you evil man! I'm not kissing you ever again! I'm going to move away and date some guy named Joe, and then I'll-!"_

"_Okay, okay, princess! I'm coming!"_

_An hour later, the couple was trudging back to his house, their mittens and snow holding their hands together. James suddenly stopped, let go of her hand, and touched his lips._

"_I'm cold and my lips are dry," he muttered._

_Before he could blink, Lily kissed him softly, using her toes to become his height._

_James smirked, "I knew you'd do that."_

_There was no reply from Lily, she just smiled._

'_I love her so much.'_

James bit the inside of his cheek, _'loved.'_

"Hey, Prongs?" Sirius spoke.

Struggling out a reply, Sirius just grinned at James and repeated his same statement. James just ignored his friend, keeping his burning eyes closed. Rolling his own eyes, Remus told them he was getting some hot coco, and would bring some for them all. Trying to get Sirius to notice his hint, the Remus kicked him, in which Sirius yelped and glared while following him out of the Hospital Wing.

Remus had noticed his friends glazed eyes.

"_James."_

_**SONE**_

"Lily."

The called redhead perked up her head, setting her book softly on her thighs. Áine was sitting in the Library with her, but had moseyed off to a window, and had been there since. Lily looked her friend and team mate over, wondering what she herself would look like with black silky hair. Áine was very pretty, and remarkably unique. Without really realizing it, Lily found herself wishing to be her; to have different magical sides, and all the traits to go with being one. To just have a different situation, completely opposed from the one she was locked into.

"Yeah?"

"It hasn't snowed yet." The girl replied, with a sigh.

"Is that all," Lily smiled.

"No."

Violet eyes turned to her green ones slowly.

"I figured out how we can beat Slytherin."

Those words had Lily's book on the floor within an instant, and the scraping of a chair accompanied by hushed voices followed.

_**SONE**_

_Dawn._

_Who was Dawn?_

A young teen sat on a bench with her pajama's on, with in the Kitchen of course. Using her talent of softly breathing, she had followed a student there, and learned how they got cheesecake at night. The only thing that went wrong was that the fruit on the portrait giggled too loudly, and caught the attention of a creepy cat stalking the corridor. The witch narrowed her eyes, she never did like cats, and it was owls and bats for her.

She grinned at her little comment, taking a sip of her mint hot coco.

"Would you like anything else, Miss Miisa?"

The teen looked at the sack of green skin; okay, there were other creepy things.

"No, thank ya, I'm great." Missa smiled, showing her point by taking a swing of steaming hot chocolate.

Once the happy house elf named Finny left, she spat out her drink in its original cup. Her eyes water with pain, and she wiped the tears away from her eyes. After all, the hot drink was still steaming.

"Coodle." She spoke softly.

"Too hot for you?" A voice snickered.

Missa groaned and smacked her head lightly on the table.

Her voice was muffed, "Leave me alone."

"Awwh, common, be a good lass."

A smirking boy sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Sirius watched as a pair of brown eyes, peaked through Miisa's milky arms. In his young life, never had he ever truly admired girl's eyes. He had looked at his own, often, in the mirror when he was purposely making his tie sloppy. They themselves were a dull brown, but as Miisa's blinked at him, Sirius saw that her eyes were soft amber brown. At this, he blinked, and ride of his thoughts by pushing her closer to him.

"Where're your covers?" She said, uncoiling from her arms.

Sirius, enjoying her company, winked. He was lacking clothing though, only with a very thin wife-beater on his chest and long black cotton pants.

"You mean pj's, right?"

She nodded her head slightly, returning to her lukewarm drink again. Sirius was quicker than she thought, because he was already straddling the bench. His mouth neared hers, to only turn towards her ear at the last minute. Hot breath ticked her skin, sending shivers everywhere like falling water from a shower.

"I like what you're wearing, too." He whispered.

Just like that, the moment was ruined; by her, of course.

"Black, you're a brasser."

The girl narrowed her eyes, giving off an aura of warning.

'_Bastard, I'm wearing an over-sized shirt and skimpy shorts. Thick tool.'_

Sirius moved his head back, and gave her an odd stare, _'What the hell is a brasser?'_

"Padfoot, let's go."

The pair on the Hufflepuff table turned to looked at Remus, who was wearing cotton striped pants and a matching t-shirt. In his slightly shaking hands, were three mugs of deliciously steamy hot chocolate. A look of amusement and anxiety were poemed into his smile.

As the boys were about to step through the portrait once again, Miisa finally spoke up.

"Do any of you, know who Dawn is?"

With ruffled black hair and eyes brows, Sirius gazed at her again.

"No?"

Even through the clanking of pots and pans, running water from taps, sizzling from pancakes and bacon, the two teenagers heard her.

"If you do find out, please tell me, it's more important than I know."

The last sound the girl heard from them, was light whispering and clanking of cups as the kitchen portrait slowly closed on their heals. For the first time in a long time, the witch let out a built up pressure, and sighed loudly. Too bad Sirius never saw how her cheeks faintly blushed, as her curvy fingers wrapped around her mug once more. Those chocolate eyes of hers, he was intrigued with, dazzled in the dim kitchen light.

_**SONE**_

For the first time in her seventeen years, Lily had come across a Librarian who she loathed with fiery passion. Honestly, was the woman mentally tapped in the head? Aine had left an hour or so ago, with Lily's permission to get the Tornado's onto the field, to practice and observe the Slytherin's tactics. The redhead had traveled deeper in the library, searching for more information on earlier matches with Slytherin involved. Unfortunately, the Librarian had come across her, bearing James Potter's homework books.

The witch gritted her teeth, while hiking the heavy and sharp edged books in her arms. Students passed by her, only seeing her wine hair behind the stack of novels and the sound of inhuman growls. The airhead of a woman had randomly chose her to deliver his missed assignments- how was Lily supposed to find the prat anyway? He was not even in a twenty mile radius when it came to her! A sudden sharp pain hit her chest, making her lips frown suddenly. It still hurt her, even after three months apart. A sigh parted her lips, and she painfully gripped the books closer to her frame.

"_-Why do you?"_

"_Because you have this expression; like everything is right in the world, and you couldn't be anywhere else so peaceful.."_

_She looked into his eyes, smiling; "James.."_

"Hey! Yeah, you!"

A boy with Gryffindor Quidditch robes on, looked at the girl rushing towards him, a pile of books where she once stood. Hopefully, she could sweeten herself out of this new mess. With glossy eyes, flushed cheeks, and ravishing hair, she approached the teen more calmly.

She laced her voice with honey, "You know where Potter is?"

The grey-eyed, dark brown haired boy grinned at her, his hand ruffling his hair.

'_Just like James..'_

"Yeah I do," He smiled.

"Could you possibly give him his missed assignments, I'm really busy at the moment and I don- HEY!"

Green eyes glared at the teen rushing away. Lily had placed her hand on her hips, leaning over slightly and continued to sneer at the boy; as if doing so would make him come back and take the books from her.

"He's in the Hospital Wing!" The coward called behind him.

"Bastard," Lily grumbled.

The mocking pile of novels and paper glimmered from the other side of the corridor, and as if they were laughing at her, she kicked them before scooping them up again. It was harmful enough that she could not get the boy out of her head, and yet her she was, like a maid, delivering his things, because her best friend almost killed him. Soft clicking of her shoes did not even register to her, even as she climbed stairs and weaved out of the moving traffic. It seemed that the matter of her heart crushing, with every step she took was the only thing her ears were collecting. Why was it, no matter how much she yelled at the stone walls of her room, or tried to look at attractive boys, nothing could save her mind from finding something, anything, about her past lover?

Her Mary-Jane's hit the marble floor pathetically, scuffed and a bit dirty from the castle she was residing in. The once two-ton books seemed lighter than before, as if they had transferred their weight to hers. The large doors of the Wing came closer, the brass curvy door handles glittering at her, as if magic.

Lily's paled hand gripped the knob, but she did not push it open. What was wrong with her? Potter was a prick and he deserved to get bloodied up by Miisa. He hurt her, and he kept doing it without even saying one word. Squeezing her eyes painfully together, her iris's stinging; she shoved the door open angrily. The world around her went silent; the soft chirping of the birds outside the castle closed their beaks. The sun brightly glowed through the Hospitals windows, which the rays settled down upon many beds and their company.

Her inhale of breath itched and clawed in her throat, making her fingers jump in sudden pain, releasing the four heavy books onto the floor. Instead of the battered and bruised jerk she expected, her green eyes were forced to see a girl with curly brown hair spread over her last boyfriend, the witch's lips nibbling at James' plump ones.

Quickly slamming the heavy door shut, she stared at the handle with warm eyes. The sensation of anguish, horror, and pure hatred filled her lungs, creating little out loud sobs. Ever so slowly, by ones and two's, salty tears rolled down her face, clinging to her shaking lips and quivering jaw.

Lily turned around softly; tediously she allowed her body to sink towards the cold floor.

"_I love you, too."_

A loud cry fell from her heart, falling through her lips and mixing with her river of tears

"_Forever and always yours!"_

Moans from the other side reached her sore ears, and she quickly covered them with shut eyes.

"_-But when you speak of it, I'm not scared, I'm grinning like a fool."_

Black and silver, the cross around her neck was angrily ripped off, thrown and skidding slightly on the tiles.

"_Can I?"_

Water kept rushing from her pinking eyes, and the redhead rammed her head onto her nylon covered knees, her arms wrapping like a lost lover around her pounding crown.

"_No one else."_

Her senses doubled ten-fold, and even with her ears covered, Lily could hear the rustling of clothes and sheets.

"_You're the one I want, damnit!"_

The image of the stunning teenager over James kept repeating in her mind, over and over; the picture of their perfect lips touching and grinding into the others..

"_I want to be closer, more than just friends.."_

She began to bit her lips, hard. With every single pierce of her teeth upon those pink lips, they delicately made her lips stop receiving blood.

"_I love your hair."_

Those unpainted fingernails of hers, gripped and yanked on her glossy red locks.

"_Hmm, you smell like flowers."_

Lily's body jerked rapidly, her teeth stopped grinding her skin, those fingers released their hold, and silently she rose to her feet.

"_I-"_

Tear drops appeared on the marble beneath her feet, pattering like rain falling upon roof tops. A tiny strangled cry was sounded.

"_Love-"_

Her beating heart had turned to stone, weighing heavily within her ribcage. That rushing buzzing noise filled her ears, the only sound the upset redhead would hear for hours upon hours. The demanding need of a shower filled her mind, helping her move those pale legs. She wanted to scrub her skin, scrub it till it bled.

"_You."_

The corridor was silent once more, the swallows singing softly in the afternoon air. Doors were left and right, only torches and a few signs on the castle walls. If you had walked down the hall, your shoes might have stepped upon something tiny and sharp. One would step back and look on the ground, for the unknown object. Raising it into the light, the silver edges of the cross would sparkle in the daylight. Perhaps, if your eyes were brilliant enough, you would have seen the silhouette walking down the spiral stairs ahead. Then again, who would hear the shattering of ones heart?

_**SONE**_

Miisa rubbed her tired brown eyes, her figure hunched over the bench in the changing room. They had found her, washing her skin with a pumice rock. The girl did not believe she would get out Lily's mourning expression from her mind for a long time. The redhead had bloodshot eyes, tears had been pouring from them endlessly. Her lips were formed into a sobbing structure, like an upside down smile. Her teammates had cried out in shock and quickly pulled their captain from the freezing water, turning the shower off and wrapping the witch in their robes and arms. Lily hardly showed such emotions; usually they were bottled up when things were not good. Today.. It was like their friend had been told she had seconds to live, and everyone she loved would die soon after.

Water gathered at the rims of her eyes, close to spilling over. Who had the heart to make a girl scrub the skin off her bones, sobbing hysterically as freezing water sprinkled upon those eternal wounds? Who was cruel enough to hurt such a wonderful person? Miisa's fingers gathered into two tight fists, shaking angrily as she thought about James Potter.

"She's okay now; the mediwitch put some lotion on her skin, so she'll be fine in fifteen minutes."

The blonde teammate with murky eyes smiled, hoping the smile could help out.

Miisa sighed in relief, standing up she followed the girl past the showering room.

_**SONE**_

When he awoke again, across from his bed, curtains were pulled around another bed for privacy. With half-lidded eyes, he could make out the figures of womanly silhouettes and broomsticks.. Broomsticks? Twisting over to his left, James grabbed for his rusty colored rectangular glasses. Once the framed settled peacefully against his nose, the wizard pushed up against his pillow for a better look at what was happening. Whispering words were surrounding inside the makeshift room, some sounding soft while others were angry wisps of words. A few times, a raspy voice would sound, settling down the other ones. James did not understand why, but every time the itchy voice spoke, shivers ran up his spine.

A mediwitch came out from her office, her heels clipping against the marble floors. She had a stern expression that went well with the bun tucked under her hat. Quickly she rounded towards the curtained bed, hastily shutting the fabric behind her.

"Come on girls, she's good to go now. Just make sure she rubs this over her skin—and during Christmas break!"

It seemed too slow, watching the mediwitch slide the curtains away from the patient in the bed. James's curiosity kept growing stronger as his heart kept up with the new pace. As suddenly as it had started, it had stopped within seconds. There, lying in bland blue hospital robes was his ex girlfriend. It was her, even with all those scrapes along her arms, on her neck and on her lips. It was Lily Evans, the girl with the red colored hair and clover eyes; that growing woman who he was supposed to hate with his whole being.

The girls around her bed were holding her hands and stroking her hair softly. If no one knew better, they would assume she had been dipped in the frigid lake outside. Lily's skin was almost rouged, but glowing white as the pain seemed to reside. When she did open her eyes, they were no words that could describe them. She was in a great deal of pain. Tears quickly fled to her green eyes, her mouth opened in a devastating out loud cry, and quickly Miisa was right there hugging her friend without hurting her sensitive skin.

"I was stupid. I'm sorry you guys, I didn't mean to hurt myself; it felt like a trance to me!" The redhead bawled, her fingers gripping tightly on the brunette's school shirt.

A strong hand squeezed his lungs painfully, making him remember.

_Knees were bent, a towel was being pressed against her gushing leg, and yet the only pain you saw was her unshed tears. James held onto her hands as they shook, her unwavering eyes falling from his own._

"_I'm so sorry." He croaked, not daring to look at her bleeding leg in her jean shorts._

"_It's okay, you didn't mean to." She smiled painfully, gripping his hands tighter._

"_I hurt you." He whispered, his fingers squeezing hers._

_A girl with hazel eyes and brunette hair smiled slightly as she kept applying pressure to Lily's bleeding scraped leg._

"_I should've looked where I was flying."_

_Lily turned furiously to him, gripping harder, "Don't blame yourself for the damage done! I am to blame and much as you, but I don't care James, I know you didn't mean to—and you've apologized too much anyway!"_

_James could not speak, his mind completely clear. Softly he rubbed his thumb against her hand, wishing he would have actually flown a bit further beside his girlfriend. Those clover eyes looked up into his hazel ones, softly giving a securing smile._

_She would be okay._

Lily received a scar from the gravel she had skidded on that day, which was still high and large upon her left thigh. Not once did she cry in front of him, even when her father applied alcohol to her wound and her hands drained blood from his hands. She never cried before him. You think that she would when she had to go home after the summers together, but she just held onto him and left with glazed eyes. James's hand unknowingly gripped the sheets of the hospital bed; applying so much pressure his hand had become numb. He could still remember the pressure and soft texture of her hands, gripping his as her father applied the muggle rubbing alcohol.

When James finally looked up again, Lily had been helped into her black starry pajamas, which made her eyes stand out like diamonds. Missa and Aine had her arms around their necks, trying to make sure her neck or face was not touched too much. Slowly, they helped their captain rise from her bed and towards the large oak Hospital doors.

"Stop."

Everyone's ears picked up the redhead's soft plea, and her friends halted in their steps. Long red wine hair glittered in the evening sunset, despite the harsh wind rattling the windows in a rough caressing manner.

"Do you.. still care, James?" She spoke, her voice becoming clearer.

Something began to tangle in his throat, making it hard to speak so suddenly; "I don't."

No one spoke a word, even their eyes were focused upon anything to seem polite to the pair.

"Tell me you don't love me."

'_Once I start loving someone so deeply, I don't ever stop-',_ "I don't love you, anymore."

The heart he had been trying to forget began an up beat pace, thundering in his ears. Warning him, telling him something, trying to get a message through he could not understand. Why was James not listening?

The red head cleared her throat, swallowing her emotions down right after.

"Good."

That was the last words James would hear from her in weeks. Not once would she bump into him accidentally, or even see him in the halls. Lily would not come to dinners anymore; instead she took food from the Great Hall and sat with her friends in the Kitchen on the seventh floor. Neither would James begin to realize that feeling in the pit of his stomach, were not the butterflies before Christmas arrived in two weeks, or the Slytherin match in January. Maybe when the snow fell that evening as he looked out his window, he would notice that sensation of ripping within his body. If not, when the snow began to melt and green began to appear from underneath the icy snow, he would remember her eyes; those beautiful bright green eyes.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Yes I know I will be bombarded with questions, so here I will explain the 'confusing parts' of the chapter.

What are the parts in italics? Uhh, if you haven't realized by now, they are either a flashback, and if they have the '' they are the characters thoughts.

When Lily was delivering James's homework, why was she getting upset? Well, after so many minutes and heading towards where you didn't want to be, you'd think one would remember the other and soon emotions would shine through and before you know it, you feel like dying or avoiding them at all costs.

Why was Lily having a nervous breakdown after she opened the hospital doors? Common, seeing the man you still loved even though he hurt you, kissing someone else, after he promised himself to you and you have been together for a very long time.. Who _wouldn't_ have a nervous breakdown?

Why was Lily scrubbing her skin? It's a physical nature of heartbreak; one may feel dirty and need to clean their skin until they feel clean again.

Why is James being mean? Because he's a boy and boys like their ego's inflated, especially James (I think Jk told us this!). And because he's confused and hurt, but why, and how come he's making such a huge deal?

.. Can't tell you, that's a huge mystery in the story.. heh.

And yes, you impatient ones, I will explain everything about the story once it is finished for those who don't understand it, and those who are too curious to know why it's based on semi-true events.. Trust me, it will be **_pages_** long.

Yes, there's about another good 10 chapters to go, so keep reading on!

….

….

Ooh look at the PEERDDDY pastel purple button! Oh look! It says, 'review'! Isn't that the darnest thing? Maybe you should click it and see what happens ;)

_**Jaimiisaholly©**_


	7. Author's Note! IMPORTANT!

Hey everyone,

I apologize for the waiting. I've been trying really hard to update, but it seems like this next chapter is going to be the longest of them all, so I decided to split it in half, which means a cliffhanger, so beware. That and besides taking long for the chapters, it takes so long because it's like a plot for every chapter, and it the spaces I have to fill to get there are what take a long time. **I do NOT** appreciate it when people send me flames! They start their review off sweet and add flames or they send flames to me directly to my email. If you continue to do this, I will not continue, it pisses me off and you're basically wasting my time!

Okay, for those who have reviewed continuously and still come to see if I update and what not. Besides the reasons above, I have issues; this story is based on true events, honest-to-god events! They are _**still going on**,_ and it's hard for me to write something that's that close to my heart, so I hope you understand. Plus, I've been working since I've got out of school, and I only get 1 day off a week and I spend that with family and writing in the late afternoons.

For those who love this story and who have promised to stay and wait for the ending, which I'm sure will be what you've all thought.. or not ;)

_**Here is a preview of a chapter to later come forward:**_

* * *

The bottle of stolen Fire whiskey glistened in the dewy grass, its owner a few inches away. The snow was beginning to melt, but the bitter taste of winter still remained. James laid there in the partly dead grass, only a sip or two of his alcohol left. He had done this before, gotten completely wasted at those wild parties, had left the scene with a girl's clothes barely hanging on her. In the morning, awoke to someone he had never even met..

This happened before Lily, and before the family secret.

His black hair lay flat for once, soaked in the dirty water from the Quidditch field. The hair on this arms start to stand, a cool breeze passing over him made sure of that. He could wait for some lunatic student to kill him or a wild animal, what ever it would turn out to be, he wished it would hurry the fuck up.

No, he would rather kill someone; that damn Malone kid.

_She had been sitting there on the couch, thinking everyone had gone to sleep, but James still sat there on the staircase watching with blurry eyes. The fire crackled with such pressure, it threw out small chunks of wood on the floor, which went unnoticed by each heart._

_The portrait door creaked open, swallowing a tall Gryffindor inside. Squinting his eyes, he noticed it was Dustin Malone, the beater on his Quidditch team. Standing, he took a step into the common room with an open mouth, wanting to talk to Dustin. He realized seconds later, he hated Dustin, and that he should die a very painful death. _

_James seethed, his hands clenched into angry fists at his sides. He snuck out later with a bottle of alcohol in his hands, needing to reach the Quidditch pitch. To drink away the picture of Lily raising her shirt above her head, so Dustin could bite and kiss her skin._

* * *

As you can see, the story has quite a bit of sexual nature and angst. So beware, like Missa punching James, there's quite a bit of horror and anger. But it will not completely continue to the end, to just relieve you 

I hope you guys enjoyed the preview!

I'll see you againnext Sunday with Chapter 4!

_**Jaimissaholly ©**_

****

****

**_Some people said it was this Sunday that I'd update, but it's not true it's THIS Sunday coming up, and I'm sorry for the confusion, but I will make you happy and say that the chapter has a few paragraphs to go before I post it, but the tricky part is downloading it on a disk from my latop to my other computer, because my internet is down on my latop, so wish me luck on downloading the chapter well -_**

I'll see you all VERYSOON!


	8. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Sketches _of _New England

_based on a semi-true story

* * *

_

**Summery: **

Lily Evans has always loved him. She has been there at the darkest of times, and been his comfort. It's only once her female Quidditch team from another school, goes against all the others in his school. The problem: 'men' play sports. What will happen once the love of his life and his favorite sport, go head on head? War, that's what.

James/Lily

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, the author's note at the end explains all, and says things you should **_**SERIOUSLY**_** look at!**

**Enjoy :)**

**ps. I'm sorry for all of the short scenes, but it's the way I wanted to write this chapter and I think it's not too bad :S**

**And I'm sorry if anyone thinks I'm harsh to the person I talk about in my second A/n note at the end, but I couldn't stay silent anymore, and I just wanted her to know. So I'm sorry to you too, but you have to understand what I try to explain at the end.**

_**Chapter Four

* * *

**_

The old dried out grass was covered, in a thick but light, blanket of Mother of Pearl snow. When the sun was permitted, it peaked through the snowy clouds, making the fresh morning layer glitter like thousands of diamonds. Snuggled into the ground was a gorgeous 14th century castle, icicles dangling from every roof top and window sill. Sure, this morning was stunning, but even more so a joy inside many students residing within the stone walls. It was Christmas morning, the twenty-fifth, the morning after Eve and defiantly the sunrise of presents from loved ones. This was the one time of the year you could be greedy and allowed to kiss one under the mistletoe.

She had stayed up half of the night, like every night before Christmas. Her mother had sent a letter to Hogwarts two weeks prier of this morning, wishing Lily to come stay with her family for Christmas. Lily did not hesitate to escape the castle. The moment she returned home, at least for twenty minutes did Lily spend in her mother's arms. Rose Evans, her mother, embraced her lovingly as her daughter cried on her shoulder. Releasing what such a big heart could not hold.

So here she laid, wide awake, butterflies tickling her heart as she waited for the sun to rise. Letting out a shuttering sigh, she shifted her body before pulling the duvet cover closer. Lily's heart began to beat faster as she inhaled again, the blanket smelling of the Christmas tree downstairs..

_Broken pieces glittered in the dim light as a sigh wisped through the room. The small red ornament lay in slivers by Lily's feet, within seconds it was swept into a cloth. A sheepish James stood by the tree, holding a box of red glass balls._

_They were putting down the Christmas tree, one of the most annoying and sad times after the Holiday. What was more pestering is that James was being extremely clumsy and dropping half of the muggle ornaments everywhere._

"_James, can't you at least not break one?" Lily asked, returning into the room._

"_I've never decorated and undecorated a tree before, usually my mom does it and she uses magic."_

"_Okay, so you're a Seeker and yet you can't carefully put down a Christmas tree without breaking anything?" The redhead teased._

_James mumbled as he walked around the tree to the couch, Lily's smile glowing with the colorful tree lights._

Tears slowly pooled in her green eyes as she furiously told herself to stop, to be strong. Blinking a lot and trying to blow air from her mouth to her eyes, the tears slowly subsided. Her heart throbbed when she questioned herself how she could survive without him, when it took a small memory to make her sob like a child? Sitting up, those hiding butterflies flew out, making a happy grin appear on her face; her last thoughts, completely fading.

"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care." She whispered gleefully.

Not bothering with slippers, the ones she rarely wore, the redhead slowly tip-toed into the creaky hallway. Lily's mind clicked and she silently rushed back into her peach colored room, returning with a VHS hugged to her chest. A sweet childish smile still stayed on her face, even as she twirled past Petunia's door. Walking down the carpet staircase, Lily began to remember the cartoon with the green grumpy man who had a small heart.

Air caught in her throat and her heart began to dance wildly, as excitement and joy filled her veins. The Christmas tree was still lit and many different shaped and colored ornaments softly were turning vainly. Lily loved Christmas, every year, it did not matter if she did not receive what she hoped for, she loved the emotions in her heart.

'_Even though I loath Petunia's attitude.. She's still my sister and I love her.'_

Silently squealing, forgetting about the troublesome things in her life, the television glowing began to make her green eyes glitter. Lily lost herself in the world of Who's, Sindy-lou-Who and the Grinch.. Who indeed, did have a big heart after all. The redhead sat cross legged on the hardwood floor, her eyes glued onto the television, the soft red's and blacks of her pajama shirt and bottom glowed with the shimmering Christmas tree beside her.

A scene a young girl would not ever forget, even though she pretended to hate her redheaded sister, dying her hair blonde to be different.

To remain always different.

_**SONE**_

"James, I need to ask you a few questions privately- I'm sorry Sirius, son, but I can't let you hear this."

Sirius nodded his head lightly, smiling a bit before he turned away as Mrs. Potter bribed him into the kitchen, talking about some new cookies she needed a taster for. James' heart began to pound in his ribs again, a sense of fear or regret filling his veins as his father walked with him into the large living room. He remembered the couch, the black leather one in the corner, where Lily curled up against him when the wizard magic had stopped working on the fire- when their parents were at a muggle new years party. The teen could still remember his shirt being lifted as she did the same and pressed their skin together, trying to share body heat. His hazel eyes could still remember her shimmering ones in the candle light..

"_James."_

"James."

The wizard mentally shook his head and turned to his father, who had a pensive look on his face. James never noticed it before, but he could see the age in his father's eyes, despite his young skin.

"I invited the Evan's over for our New Years get together."

'_Why would father be so stupi- he does not know what happened between Lily and I.. Not one single detail.'_

"Dad-"

The man held up his pointer finger, signaling for silence.

"They were not to keen on coming, they said Lily was under stress and was not up to it, but after a few minutes of talking, they've decided to come. I just need to know, is there anything going on between Lily and you that us parents should know about?"

Something pierced his heart again, just as strong in the hospital, something he could not understand. He should not feel guilt, if that was what it was, not at all. Lily was the one who ended it, who was childish and wanted to prove her self. Girls do not play sports, simple as that!

"No father," James smiled peacefully. "We're just fine, just had a small bicker before we went home after the train. I'm sure we'll sort it out later."

_**SONE**_

Green eyes sparkled like gems in the mirror, outlined by a soft line of black eyeliner and natural thick black eyelashes. Lily blinked, her reflection doing the same. A creamy white dress was wrapped around her, a gift from her parents for Christmas. Her parents never bought her clothes, because she only wore normal clothes on Holidays and she was always growing. It was quite the surprise when she opened the lid to find such a dress a Queen would swoon over. The dress was very elegant, very normal, but perfect for any occasion. What she adored the most, was the spindly embroidered daisy's growing up from the hem of the ankle long cream dress.

Her mother told her that if James would not forgive her, he would when he saw her in that dress. That had made Lily smile, surpass all the hate and anger that had happened.

She only hoped her mother was right.

_**SONE**_

The Potter Residence..

"-Yes, Lily dear, please sing us that song!"

A rouge blush painted her face as her parents friends asked her to sing, and always did ever year since they saw her in the church choir in London when she was 9. Looking to her left, her mother smiled and held her hands in a pleading prayer.

She nervously replied, "I haven't sung in such a long time, in front of an audience at least."

The four couples around her started to plead but she held up her hand politely.

"I will however, if only someone will lead me to the piano room. Letting only those around me hear, and my father willingly plays the piano for me. The song will be Hallelujah."

Lily did not notice when Mrs. Potter had joined the circle and lead everyone to the music room, and within seconds, had managed to capture the older woman's heart all over again.

'_She's the perfect daughter.'_

_**SONE**_

She stood there, slightly leaning on the piano, adorned in the most stunning dress he could have ever imaged on her. Lily's hair lay straight and long, wrapped around her shoulders slightly, as if hugging peacefully. Her lips moved, so softly, you could not even tell she was singing.. not until at least you opened the door and was engulfed by the serenade of Lily Evans.

"_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof,  
You saw her bathing on the roof.  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya,  
Well she tied you to her kitchen chair.  
She broke your throne and cut your hair,  
And from your lips she drew Hallelujah._

_  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah. _

_Baby, I've been here before,  
I've seen this room and I've walked the floor.  
Used to live alone before I knew ya,  
But I've seen your flag on the marble arch.  
Our love is not a victory march,  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah."_

The tone was heartbreaking, sounding like someone who had given up on love. But only then to realize, that to truly love someone, you have to love even through the pain, because in the end it would be a miracle, if it was worth earning them again.. Those strong hazel eyes of his started to slightly glaze over as he listened to his last lover, sing a long and high note of a sorrowful 'Hallelujah'.

James gazed around the room, watching as couples held each others hands and squeezed lovingly, thankful for what they went through for the other. Sirius, his best friend, began to look at Lily in a different way, unknowingly to him. His friend had been not too fond of her, thinking she was to destroy their friendship.. Until at least he saw his shaggy haired friend, clapping his hands formally with a pleased expression on his face.

A feeling twitched in his heart.

Sirius liked Lily, for who she was, despite going against the law and playing Quidditch.

Anger was the feeling within him.

_**SONE**_

Sirius sat at a table, among the thousands set up inside the Potter's ballroom. James and an unknown brunette sat with him, the candle flickering pathetically in the middle. He took a few glances at the girl a few times, until he turn his head right around and opened his mouth.

"Excuse me, what is your name?"

The girl wrinkled her nose at him, as if she could pick up a 'detestable odor' on James' friend.

"Dawn Nextra, why?"

The teen stared at James', in which his best friend never noticed because they were trained upon the brunette's mouth.

"_If you do find out, please tell me. It's more important than I know."_

Was this the Dawn, Miisa has been asking about?

A feeling flooded Sirius's heart, and for once in an extremely long time, Sirius became every angry at his friend. James had been cheating on Lily! Padfoot's eyes scanned through the crowd quickly, and he found the person of his thoughts. Without even excusing himself (like James would even notice him gone), he dashed over to a certain girl in a white dress, who was secretly having trouble making small talk. Lily's eyes were still their bright green, but faded, as if paper left in a window that caught sun.. they had lost their sparkle everyone enjoyed. She has become worn down and he actually felt real sorrow for her.

"Would you like to dance with me, Miss Evans?" He interrupted.

Lily turned to his voice, thinking it was James, but laid out a relieved smile as she noticed his outreached hand. Suspiciously but politely, she laid her soft ones in his and was whisked away onto the dance floor. That creamy gown of hers twisted and twirled beautifully as Sirius was very gentleman like, and danced with her the proper steps to the music.

"Sirius, are you here to convince me to be a kitchen slave too?"

Her voice was laced with nervous words and betrayed emotions.

"No," He spoke softly. "I'm here to be your friend."

She gave the first guanine smile she had done in weeks.

"Thank you."

_**SONE**_

Sirius and she had spent most the night in each other's company, dancing, playing minor pranks on guests, and of course just talking like good friends. The lights on the dance floor dimmed, so now the fairy lights, candles and lanterns sparkled like diamonds on the ballroom. Lily could remember when James had pulled her out of a conversation rudely, twirling her professionally onto the marble dance floor. Her hands had a mind of their own when they had placed themselves around his neck, his hands softly guiding them as they moved. Later her had showed her his mother's large mirror in a hall, had held her head up gently when she declined his offer to look into it..

"_Look at us, please, just look at us.."_

_Her green orbs lifted into the reflection, her heart even stalled in place as she took in everything. Their faces seemed to curve together, like a puzzle, and the different shades of their eyes, hair.. Made them different, yet the same; Perfect for each other._

_Lily laughed and turned away, her smile sparking his heart as he chased after her._

_The mirror reflected the couple down the hall, gathered into each other's arms, kissing passionately in the dim corridor._

Her green eyes flashed as a hand waved in front of them, the world coming back into focus.

Sirius laughed as he sat down beside her.

"I thought you went into another world there for a second."

Lily smiled painfully, before returning her gaze into the flickering flame of the three large candles. She always loved candles..

"_If I had small white candles, I would've made a trail into the living room, making them surround an area on the floor so I could make love to you."_

"Lily? I asked you if you wanted a slice of cake."

A blush spread across her cheeks as she nodded, "Yes, please. I'm sorry for blasting into another world, I just-"

Sirius's brown eyes glowed softly as he smiled down at her, "I understand. I'll be back in a few minutes, don't go anywhere now."

He winked as the red head laughed lightly.

Those pained emerald eyes drifted onto the dance floor when a random voice yelled that there would be fifteen minutes before the New Year. The couples on the floor cheered at the comment, before turning back to their partners for the rest of the dance.

"So what's you're new resolution for the New Year?"

Lily turned in her seat, to see a pretty girl with curly chocolate hair pooling from her crown. The teen was wearing a velvet purple dress, one that stood of beautifully. Even her brown eyes did not look plain.

The redhead smiled at her new company.

"I'm not too sure of that yet."

The brunette shrugged, "Same here, I've actually never made one."

Lily mentally agreed with her, she never saw the need of making one, it was pointless anyway, she would forget the next morning.

The new girl laughed and extended her hand to her.

"I'm sorry, I feel like an idiot. I apologize for being such a stranger, I'm Dawn Nextra."

Lily's past memories flashed before her eyes..

"_I'm Dawn! It's nice to finally meet you Lily! James has told me many things about you!"_

"_Lily, her name was Dawn."_

_A girl with brown hair lay on top of him, biting his lips hungrily._

"_I'll find out who she is Lily, don't worry."_

"_Forget her, she's just another brainless whore."_

"_-I'm Dawn Nextra."_

Lily suddenly stood up with a bang, her chair clattering behind her as it fell back. Pain, rage and pure hatred filled her lungs and eyes. So this was the bitch that had been sending James letters, the one sucking his face off in the hospital wing!

The redhead's voice would not be forgotten by anyone that night.

"**Get the hell away from me, you bitch!"**

_**SONE**_

James ripped his tie angrily from his neck, throwing it on the floor and smashing it with his heel in rage. The madness seemed to radiate from his being, and he even sent his own personal guest home with a slam of the door. He did not even care if Dawn continued to send him letters frequently, he would answer them later damnit! His strong hands gripped the door knob of his own bathroom, squeezing painfully as he tried to release his anger. Minutes later, with knuckles bleeding, four large holes were sent through his room wall.

He cried out in jealously, and anger.. Perhaps pain too..

_**SONE**_

Minutes before..

"_Excuse me?" The brunette questioned, angered from the outburst._

"_There's no excuse for you!" The redhead hissed, backing away from the table._

"**_Twenty!"_**

"_What did I ever do to you?" The girl questioned, her fists clenched._

"_YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!"_

_Dawn stared at Lily, wondering what she meant.. Until, she smiled devilishly._

"_James, you mean? Well, that's not my fault. He came to me. You don't seem very special and intelligent to hold onto him.. Maybe he just got _tired_ of you."_

"_SHUT UP!" Lily cried loudly._

"**_Twelve!"_**

_The brunette sneered at her, "I wouldn't blame him. First of all, you dress horribly, you're hair is gunky and a disgusting red, dye you're hair for it blinds us, please!"_

"_At least he loved my personality, not my body you whore!" Lily growled._

"**_Ten!"_**

_Sirius ran over and pushed the girls back from each other, for they had been too dangerously close._

"_What's going on here?" He yelled, looking at both of them. "Why are you two bick-!- Oh, it's you Dawn."_

_It got even worse as James came over._

_Lily was the first one to throw the punch at Dawn and the last as blood dripped from her 'real' nose._

_James blew up at Lily as everyone yelled **five** into the air._

_**Four**, Lily had screamed at him she loved him, honest to God, and he was a conceit jackass who was mentally retarded when it came to her emotions._

_**Three**, tears poured from her eyes as whispered she hated him._

_**Two**, Lily had turned around to Sirius._

_**One**, she had James' best friend in a lip lock._

_**Zero**, Sirius kissed back._

_**SONE**_

Now..

Her parents knew, his parents finally knew and everyone who heard the conversation knew. They knew they broke up, one of the reasons, the people in between and the anger and pain of it all. Her red hair was fanned out on her pillow as her makeup ran from her eyes, and by now she had given up being silent as her loud reckless sobs filled the air. Lily was hurt, damaged, so broken that she never knew hours from then her sister would curl up beside her.

Petunia was not going to let her sister suffer alone, even if she never knew her own sister who was presumed to hate her, slept beside her at night with her arms wrapped around tight.

Lily would never know, how deep people tried to keep their secrets, their love from her: especially the boy with hazel eyes.

She would never know.. For now.

* * *

**A/n:** heh, looks like James and Sirius have a lot of talking to do.. So it looks like Petunia does have red hair after all.. And loves her sister. I know that you were expecting this 2 Sundays ago, but a lot of you read my author's note wrong, so did my friends, I meant _THIS LAST_ Sunday.. but I couldn't because for several reasons.

My special someone called.. and I hurt a lot afterwards and I didn't feel like writing.

I was working till 10pm that night.. Which sucked.

My laptop didn't burn this chapter onto a disk.

I spent the past five days re-writing this chapter on the good computer, and I've been working all 5 days and I've been writing this at night.. so feel happy! I worked my ass off.. Plus I'm already started on the next.. friggen LONG chapter.. Gah!

I hope anyone wasn't utterly confused this chapter :S I tried harder to make it very explainable, except for the people's actions, because they're not to be explained in this chapter.. heh.

I'm not trying to be a complete bitch here, I don't like being one.. but honestly! (Read below)

You know who you are, and for the love of god, stop sending me private messages, I'm sick of reading them, and hearing that you're upset I didn't update blah blah, I really don't care, and frankly, you're only making me angry and continuing to piss me off.. so please, just stop, I really don't care if you can't understand I have a life outside of writing.. and that this story is based on true events! And I don't give a flying.. you know what I mean, about how you like my story, hate how I don't update often and you'll continue to read it dispite all of that! These event's continue to be with me here on a day to day basis and you have no idea how much pain I've gone through.. This story is to show everyone that life, pain, and love come hand in hand.. and you'll never be ready because it can be quite the rollercoaster you never expect at carnivals.. You have probably never ever gone through what I have, I am a 100 damn right that I am right about you. So please understand, this story isn't just for you!

Moving on..

So Dawn's out.. lol, cookies to all those who guessed right.

My goal is at least 20 reviews for this chapter!

But there's still three huge plot kickers in this story, and it's only begun :D

See you next time!

_**Jaimiisaholly ©**_


	9. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Sketches _of _New England

_based on a semi-true story

* * *

_

**Summery: **

Lily Evans has always loved him. She has been there at the darkest of times, and been his comfort. It's only once her female Quidditch team from another school, goes against all the others in his school. The problem: 'men' play sports. What will happen once the love of his life and his favorite sport, go head on head? War, that's what.

James/Lily

* * *

**A/N: I know I take forever to update, so please just relax, I also like giving an extra few days because people nearly die of a heart attack from happiness when I update. Or so I've been told. Alright, how am I? Thanks for asking, I just quit my summer job because my supervisor was a total bitch and never listened to her own damn people - whatever. On other notes, my, oh my, this story is going to become extremely twisted and I know you'll hate me when you learn something about Dawn. Not only that, but obviously, a new character comes into play.. Actually _two_. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter; I'm now officially tired lol. I have a ton of hardcore courses this year, so don't expect a ton of updates, but I may surprise you a lot, you never know.**

**B E F O R E**

**Oh, this chapter is for Charity. I'm not mad at all girl, hardly, and thanks to you for making me write like crazy to finish off this chapter. There's about good 5 or 6 chapters left anyway, to just let you know! Thank you also for the huge ego boosts lol. Yes I noticed I've been doing short scenes, it's because the scene ends quickly for my mind and yeah… But trust me, this chapter and from now on, will have longer, much longer scenes. And I love you for all the editing you did for me :)**

_**Chapter Five

* * *

**_

"Just forget the world."

The train compartment was heated; her hands were a bitter cold though, just like her feet. Her eyes followed the snowflakes outside the window, the turbulence from the train sucked them to the ground; whipping the snow in circles as the engine passed by. Lily's heart lay heavy in her rib cage, frozen like the lake outside. Bitter? Yes, Lily was becoming bitter. An unpleasant smile settled on her face, before her lips trembled into a sobbing frown.

She exploded into tears once more.

A set of male hands held her shoulders softly, letting her frame fall against his on the seat. Miisa was her best friend and for when Miisa was not there, he internally promised he would be. Sirius Black was now Lily's friend. His dark chocolate eyes glimmered in the day light, a calm smile upon his aging face. The red head told him everything, things James never did; emotions of their broken relationship and why she had turned to Sirius at New Years. She was hurt, very hurt and looking for love, sweet love to take away her misery.

Sirius's eyes began to glaze over as her cries became louder. He never understood pain like this, but Lily didn't even have to speak to make him understand. The girl began to calm down as he embraced her to his side, making peaceful sshing noises from his lips.

He forgave her for the kiss, trying to put it lightly he seriously only thought of her as a friend; ignoring the fact he truly wanted to make James feel pain. To show how much it hurt her to see him kiss another girl. James was stupid to let a girl go over such ridiculous things. Lily spoke of how the Muggle world had a long time ago allowed all rights to women; to do much more then they ever did before. She wanted to bring that feeling of freedom and power to the witches, to show them it was alright to play a game men could too. Women in this culture were able to do many things, but Quidditch was never spoken of between them; sure they wanted to try the sport, but were too afraid of the consequences of being hurt. Being hurt by men and the game for men made it sound like war, with dead people and cement balls that could take your head off.

Their fascination grew with the sport when many secretly began to play with others, hiding the joy and excitement. They didn't want to share the fact men were wrong, the sport was dangerous, but very thrilling and addicting; they wanted to play it freely. Some women had their secrets unlocked, many in prison, thousands whipped. Women were allowed to have a career, children, not shamed down upon if single or with a child alone, almost everything was allowed but the right to play Quidditch. Lily found this meaningless; she wanted to change what was left even if it killed her.

Sirius prayed his best friend would grab a brain in time, before someone saw how special she truly was; before she disappeared forever. He would stay by her side, as a friend and a male who didn't protest against the right for Quidditch.

Looking down at her, a smile spread across his face at her peacefully taking a small cat nap. Lily's hair was tussled and knotted, and the mascara she had put on had made a small line under her slumbering eyes. What he really noticed though, was her hand still gripping his white shirt, never wanting to let go.

_**SONE**_

His determined eyes stayed upon his hands on the Gryffindor table, never shifting or fidgeting. He made them stay put, made his eyes never move for a second as the Headmaster spoke to the students around him. He would not allow his eyes to cry. James was trying to be unemotional, not daring once to speak his thoughts or feelings to anyone who spoke to him. She kissed his best friend and Sirius had kissed her back.

_Kissed her back…_

A man in his mid 60's clapped his hands, signaling his students to settle down once more.

"Students, my accommodations are now over. Please give another 'round of applause to Mr. Mestrosi if you will!"

James didn't care what the Irish man had to say, not one fucking word. He ignored the girl's practice tonight and Lily's voice when she spoke when called upon, even the fact that the next match was this Saturday. His ears only perked up when he realized that everyone was whispering, because the girl's were going against _Slytherin_. Sure, his Gryffindor team always had managed to beat them every year, but only by a slim goal sometimes. The Slytherins played dirty, unlike most of the teams; they really were snakes. Would the girl's even make it this round?

He hoped not, maybe then Lily's would come crawling back. Cut that, he did not even want her back.

When the students had finished up their meals, only five pair of eyes watched him leave. Dawn Nextra at the Ravenclaw table watched with heavy eyes, her head filled of thoughts of why he never replied back to her letters. Sirius's dark eyes glared with anger as his 'friend' left, repeating why he was so daft at the current time. Remus Lupin's eyes drifted off his plate, seeing through James's exterior, comprehending the fury of his emotions; but not knowing why Quidditch was such a big deal. But Lily's eyes: they were the last pair. They saw through everything, understanding why he was angry, even the hidden secret he kept inside; that he still loved her, despite his exterior attitude towards her.

_**SONE**_

She sniffled as her cold hands wrapped themselves around each other. The south corridors were very frigid during the bleak season of the year. Lily had caught Áine sleeping in the Library again, the poor girl would not wake, forcing Lily's heart to melt and levitate the girl to the Ravenclaw tower. It would have been much easier if there was more room in the Gryffindor one, which would have Áine staying in the same tower as her. Then again, Gryffindor was a popular House. Áine did not make a fuss at all when she learned that, instead she made a friend from the Ravenclaw House and fitted in just fine. The redhead was curious as why Remus, who almost lived in the Library, did not wake her friend. Thankfully Remus was on good terms with Lily still, which made her happy and filled with appreciation.

Her red eyebrows scrunched together in confusion: where was Remus anyway?

A noise from outside gained her attention, like the screeching of long nails on an old chalkboard.

That familiar clenching in her heart began, swallowing her rushing blood she stood stalk still. Breathing slightly through her lips, those size 5 feet of hers started to walk backwards slowly. Lily turned to her right, towards a tall closed window. The dark hills and trees were swaying in the crisp winter air and there in the sky, high above than anyone could reach, was an eerie full moon. The moon glowed brightly, washing the land with strong light that lit up the grounds. She completely forgot that tonight was a full moon, which wasn't a huge deal anyway.

Her green eyes shifted as fear clenched onto her skin. Shivers madly ran across her body, from the long hair on her scalp to the frozen toes in her Mary Jane's.

There was a werewolf outside.

Lily's face turned into horror as she got a closer look, her nose and hands pressed against the window pane. The monster was standing on its hind legs, the dark fur matted to its gangly body. Long wolfish ears pointed back and an open mouth with glistening fangs as it howled. Should she warn someone that a fucking blood-thirsty creature was on the grounds?- It could hurt someone! But the forest always had animals within it, and everyone was warned to stay away for their own safety.

Tears shielded her eyes from seeing as the witch backed away from the window, ridiculously fearing it could jump through the magic-protected window and kill her. Feel its large teeth tearing and ripping her pale skin like a fabric; blood gushing everywhere and her blood curdling screams echoing the castle..

She had not felt so terrified in her life.

Shaking off her illusion, Lily inhaled shakily and quietly walked at a fast pace down the corridor. Everything was deathly silent, allowing her mind to think someone was watching her. This thought made her heart speed up and her feet quicken their journey. Ahead of her, almost sixty feet away, was the large wooden entrance doors. Metal was crisscrossed across it, keeping things in and keeping others out. The doors, they had to be twenty feet tall for heavens sake, and as thick as stone. That information calmed her heart- until a loud snarling and clawing animal rammed against the outside of the doors.

A bloody scream erupted from her throat as her body stayed paralyzed in place. Never in her life had her whole body frozen-- her arms and legs numb with such raw terror. The doors began to shake a little as the werewolf continually to throw its body against the wood, wanting badly to get inside, to taste tender flesh and warm blood. Its animalistic growls singed through the door, the ripping and tearing of wood, the sound cutting her heart to pieces. She could die.

Helplessly she willed her legs to move, an inch, anything, even her voice! Scream for help! Someone would come, right? Tears began to pour from her eyes as her frail body still unwavering from her brain's panicky commands. She was so stupid! She should have taken another fucking corridor; she would have been in her dorm sleeping by now, not about to die under the teeth of a sadistic cursed animal! She would never tell him that how much she damn well hated him with all her soul, yet..

She would never tell him.

_A little girl in a pink nightgown sat on the edge of her bed, fat salty tears running haphazardly down her cute cheeks. The redhead's hands were balled into tiny fists and she angrily rubbed her tears away, leaving her smooth skin with red pressure lines. An older woman walked in, her own redhead messed from slumber, and tenderly held the girl in her lap. The little girl's mother, with her soothing sshing noises calmed her down, until her cry had become tearful hiccups._

"_Honey, what's wrong?"_

"_Mommy, I'm scared of dying! What am I supposed to do when I die? I'll just lie in the ground with worms crawling through me and I won't be able to think or see- nothing! Mommy I don't want to die!"_

_Her mother smiled softly and stroked her daughter's long hair._

"_You won't die for a long time sweetie, not now or even in a few years. Not until you are very old, older than grandma and grandpa. You'll pass away peacefully and you'll go to heaven, and there you can think, dance and hug people until your hearts desire."_

_The little girl sniffled and gripped her mother's shirt tightly._

"_Don't worry Lily; it's not your time to die yet. Not for a very long time… I promise."_

Lily screamed and whimpered, wishing that her body would just wake up from their slumber and move! She did not want to die! This was not how she was supposed to die! Her mother promised! She promised!

Then it happened, her leg, it jerked into life, bringing her other leg with it, in turn quickly Lily found herself sprinting up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower; leaving her fear and memory behind. What her body did next surprised her: the redhead ran back downstairs. As her long legs ran and jumped over the stairs, that poor heart of hers began to beat like a drum once more.

She had heard a voice downstairs.

She could not just leave them there, to die unwillingly for a vicious werewolf; the guilt would haunt her for the rest of her life. Lily just hoped she could manage to get to the doors in time. Her feet jumped three steps at a time, almost a whole staircase, as she projected herself down the long twisty stairs and hall corners. She was almost there, the portrait of a woman and a child flashing past her eyes as she continued her journey.

'Just a little closer..'

There stood the platform that overlooked down below where the door and storage room was, the large metal chandelier hanging above with glittering candles. Time seemed to spin wildly as she skidded onto the platform, her hands reaching for the staircase railing. There stood something she did not anticipate: James Potter slinking through a crack in the Hogwarts main doors. There he stood, his favorite black shirt with the breast pocket ripped, dirt streaked across his face and a bleeding cut on his elbow. His heaving chest was evidence of his close encounter with the beast outside… but where was the werewolf?

Lily's knuckles screamed white as she gripped the railing, her mouth open in deadly silent shock. Thousands of questions ran through her head, like why was Potter fucking outside! What the hell happened to the werewolf? How did he get through alive!

Voices sounded in the corridor by the main doors, to James's left, who was still pressed against the door with a look of astonishment on his face. Lily shrunk behind a marble statue, her emerald eyes still watching the boy carefully. That's when it happened, something she never knew about.

James pulled out an invisibility cloak from seemingly nowhere, quickly throwing it onto his body in a flash.

Dumbledore and staff members rounded the corner and confronted the old tall doors, talking softly and looking around. They wore their pajamas, silly night caps and hair nets, even odd looking slippers. They never noticed Lily peering out from behind a statue of a sleeping dragon, until Dumbledore's forget-me-not blue hues stared into hers. The witch quickly hid herself again, that heart of hers pounding like waves upon a beach. Having enough of an adventure for the night, she lowered herself onto the floor and softly crawled up a few stairs.

_**SONE**_

Warm water splashed onto her face, running quickly down her skin and into the sink below. A cold shiver of terror washed through her body again, the echo of the beast's howl still in her ears. Never in life did she dream that she would be near a werewolf, for heavens sake her parents didn't even know they existed! Grabbing a familiar small white towel, Lily dried off her face and dropped the garment on the floor. Flicking off the small bathroom light, she entered the warm dormitory. Some of the girls were already in their beds, talking to each other or reading a book at the end of their beds. The warm blazing fireplace in the center of the room showered beautiful gold's and reds around the room.

She passed by a small window, taking a glimpse of the snowy features outside. That brisk feeling crept up again and soon settled down as she crawled into her warm duvet bed. A feeling of relief filled her when she curled into the blanket, her head on the soft pillow. Everything felt alright again.

It was passing midnight, the fire was still magically blazing, and soft crinkles and cracks were still heard. Lily had been peacefully sleeping, her hair thrown all over the place, when a whispering voice tried to gain her attention. After several minutes, her green eyes began to open drowsily. Miisa was looking at the redhead from her bed, her own hair haphazardly placed; though the look of discomfort stayed strong in her eyes.

"What you want?" Lily mumbled half asleep.

"It's about Dawn, Lily."

Lily's eyes immediately flied open, and realizing this, she softened her gaze.

"What about the whore?"

Miisa paused, her breaths noticeably uneven.

"The Dawn we hate isn't the one he's sending letters to."

"What have you been up to? Peaking through people's mail again?" Lily questioned, in a mumble.

Her best friend ignored that comment.

"Lily, I don't understand though. This can't be the girl we know from Hogwarts here, I mean it makes no sense!" Miisa groaned.

The redhead sighed and nodded her head, her fingers rubbing her temples trying to find relief; her friend was blubbering nonsense again.

Miisa turned to her in the dim room light; even then Lily could see the confusion in her eyes.

"In his letter that I _found_, it says that-

_-I remember in Gryffindor, that you told me all of your pranks and thanks to you I've tried to outdo yours- I hope you're not too mad. I miss you, a lot, everyone misses you, even Lily who's blossomed into a beautiful girl. I'm mad at her, and I'm sure you know why. Why is she so stubborn, Dawn? Doesn't she remember that day.. I just I'm so angry with her! I hope you do understand, I can't be with her, she's too-_

"This new letter.. Lily, the Dawn he's writing to is from Gryffindor. How can that be? She's in Ravenclaw!"

"I know," Lily whispered.

"What?"

The redhead took a deep inhale of breath and spoke before turning on her side, closing her eyes, praying for sleep to take away the pain. She only had 14 hours before the match; ones that she knew were going to hurt her badly, physically and mentally. Lily knew her team could beat them, but it was going to take power to do so. Her small fingers fell to her collarbone, wishing to feel the necklace around her neck once more; only to remember she tossed it away.

"_The Dawn in that letter is not the one who he's currently snogging. There is two Dawn's and one's closer to him than the other."_

_**SONE**_

A pair of sunny-side up eggs, bacon smile and hash brown hair with a small sun dried tomato nose, stared menacingly up at her. Lily was not a big egg fan, or tomato, she rarely ate them. Unless they were to please someone who did not know she detested them, or were chopped up too small to see. The redhead wrinkled her nose at her plate, hoping the smell would not make her sick. A loud screeching of owl's fell onto the half-awake students, dropping packages on the four tables here and there. Sighing as the birds began to slowly exit, she pushed her plate forward and laid her head down on the mahogany table.

"Lils, you feeling alright?"

The redhead mumbled something before crossing her legs under the table. Áine dropped beside her on the bench, wearing the same matching uniform. The half Elf's ebony hair was plated to her head, to insure it would not tangle or get in her vision during the Match.

"Yeah, I'm alright, seriously."

Áine gave a sympathetic look, hearing bits and pieces from Miisa earlier. The half Elf opened her mouth, only to gag with widened eyes. She tried to gasp, but pain filled her throat and lungs as Áine clawed at her neck. Lily jumped into action and gave her friend a napkin to cough into, while massaging her throat gently. That's when it happened, something slithered onto Áine's tissue, which was gripped tightly by her hand. Áine continued to gag, small amounts of bile and blood dripping onto the napkin. It was small, had red beady eyes, and dark green scales. A black tongue flickered out calmly; a small snake looked up from in between the fisted napkin. Áine had thrown up a snake.

Fury filled Lily's body, pulsing, rising, and growing like a burning fire. Her hands began to shake, and she closed them quickly. The pressure of her anger tightened her fists grip, creating half moon indents on her palm. Slytherins, they were the ones who hexed Áine.

Power vibrated from her feet as she took dangerous steps, her black cloak billowing behind her tiny frame. The Hall had gone deathly silent; compulsions to just sit down and shut up took over them all. The professors watched with weary eyes, reaching for their wands, ready for an oncoming war. What shocked them the most wasn't a huge battle between the girl and the filthy Slytherins, not even a rude gesture or jinx; In fact, everyone just gazed in interest as the female stood in front of the table, just staring at their smug expressions. Once she had enough of keeping her posture straight, she turned and left the breakfast table. However, if one looked closely enough, you would see her lips move the slightest.

Lily Evans walked down between the rows of tables, no emotion shown, only the snapping of her fingers. They raised, all fourteen girls dressed in billowing black and red Quidditch robes. Army like, they took one step to the side, stomped their foot, and followed after their coach.

The snake on the Gryffindor table vanished into a cloud of red dusk.

_**SONE**_

"_-60 points, making Slytherin in the lead."_

Crisp air nipped at her cheeks as she clenched the broom stick, her anger getting the best of her, creating bad Quidditch moves. She knew better then to let her emotions get out of control, but she couldn't keep them down. Lily watched with weary eyes as a Slytherin troll knocked a girl off her broom. Life was starting to really suck. Groaning in misery, a flush of air whipped next to the Captain.

Áine's rosy cheeks puffed out, her black hair making her eyes stand out. '_Girls with such beauty should be at a Ball, not a sports game'_, Lily mused to herself.

"Cap- we need to hurry up and find that damn snitch, we're getting slaughtered. One by one they keep knocking us off our damn brooms!"

Lily sighed, cold air rushing into her lungs.

The brawl of players continued on, but that's not where her eyes settled. The only face that really stood out was the only one that wasn't looking down onto the field. It was James, and in which this made her eyebrows crunch. What the hell was the bastard doing? Lily watched him, stared for minutes it seemed, until she noticed where his eyes were directed at.

Furiously, she saw one of her girls panting heavily near the ground- what the fucking pervert! Fire glazed her eyes, and she had the urge to chuck a fairly sized rock at his air-filled head-

At least that was the case until she noticed him looking in her direction. His black hair was a mess; all weaved and knotted like a boy's hair should be, even long enough to reach his chin. James's eyes, they connected with hers, and then looked back to their previous location.

That was when she saw it, and when warmth filled her frozen heart for seconds. There, hardly noticeable, was a small glittering Snitch next to her mate's ear. Not bothering with her injured Seeker, Lily Evans dove in for the kill. Stinging wind snapped at her ears, the frost biting her skin, but not even such simple pain distracted her. She needed the Snitch, she needed it!

"_I need you, only you."_

Her arms snapped into action, stretched as far as it could without ripping off her shoulder. All digits strained, numb from cold, but warm enough to capture the Snitch. They screamed in pain, from her enduring pressure and guidance to the Snitch. Just when it seemed like it was almost over, a hand came out of no where and snatched the golden orb from her struggling fingers.

The crowd roared in glory.

The winter sun glared blindly down at her, whiting out the glowing person's face that held their arm high. Anger filled her lungs, burning up through her body like an endless fire. It was over, that nasty Slytherin had caught the snitch. She couldn't believe it: all the girls' struggles to get this far, was ended so quickly by some pompous ass. She turned her head and took a good look at boy, being raised in a crowd of silver and green; wanting to know who she had to 'thank'. Landing on the snow, she threw her broom to the ground, and marched over to the cheering bunch. She knew they were weeping, her team mates, too upset enough to land, upset enough to continue hovering in the frosty air.

Lily walked into the crowd, and everyone around her became silent. The boy, covered in green and silver scarves and pink lipstick kisses, was lowered down. He turned to her, and for the sake of her dignity, she tried not to have an orgasm.

He was brilliant, chin-length softly curled auburn hair, and shimmering blue marble eyes. He was like a Greek god, without the tan and all.. but his structure screamed 'God'. Something became stuck in her throat, a word, a distasteful word she held for him. Though, his alluring looks had shoved them back within her. What kind of man was he? The Slytherin looked at her, his mellow expression drowning her in happy butterfly goo. Lily Evans hoped for a backhand across the face (snitch still in hand), or even a sneer or a spit on her face. She just never expected what came next.

His hand stretched out and reached hers, shaking it was a soft smile.

"I admire you, though hate you a bit."

He was Italian; good God, could he get anymore hotter?

She just stared, her stuttering mind in shock.

He smiled at her again, his hand shake becoming softer with every second she tried to breathe. For the love of God, what was wrong with her! How could she become so weak? It was like seeing James for the first time- **but this wasn't James.**

Lily snapped out of her dream and spurted her name out; literally, she even saw some spit flying out of her mouth.

"My name is Lily Evans."

"And mine is Aidan Mavreen," said the Italian god.

For that spit second, something glittered in the corner of her eye, something that changed history in Hogwarts that very minute, that very day. Our Greek god hadn't held onto the Snitch, like the rules tell you too, and this meant-

"WE STILL HAVE A CHANCE TO WIN!"

Lily snatched one of the Slytherin's broom stick and sped off, a tornado of wind and snow left behind her. The students stopped their walking and began to scream with joy, racing back onto the field to watch with amazement. Everyone knew that the one who catches the snitch, must hold onto it for all to see, and until the referee takes it from them. However, if the snitch is released before the referee takes a hold of it, the points are taken off and the game resumes. Any good player knows this.

Her heart was dancing in joy, pounding with excitement, and with the chance of actually winning the game by sheer dumb luck. The snitch came into view, its luxurious gold fanned wings twittering like a humming bird. That bright smile of hers flashed like a camera, and she urged the stolen broom to pick up speed. Her eyes fluttered open and closed, her heart beat slowed down to a song in her ears, and a scream of joy became louder and louder as her fingers securely wrapped around the orb. She had won; she had made their dream closer than ever, they we're almost there.

Tears leaked from her green eyes as she fell into the snow, joy filling her heart to the top.

Her team mates were running through the snow, student, both girls and boys, were running towards her. Their screams, hoot's, and hollers filled that day of January. She laughed, like sounds of silver bells in the air. Lily was so filled with happiness; she began making a snow angel, the very first one in many years and hopefully not the last.

**

* * *

A/n:**

Okay, once again, sorry for the wait, I was hoping you'd get the mood with the season outside, but I had a hard time figuring out where I should put in the new character among other stuff. I am re-writing the very first prologue, so next time, hopefully before the next new chapter, you'll get the prologue first. It has a lot to do with the story, and it sort of a prediction on my half.

The person in James place (who motivates his character), some things I make James do, are what he does. This boy, well he's the reason I'm writing this, and just because a lot of things have happened between us lately, doesn't mean I'll stop writing this story, this just means this will most likely get emotional in a lot of areas.

Lol okay, now that I've said that, let's go over the story

Okay, Dawn, ha, there's **two** of them! Didn't expect that did yeah? Muaha.

Sirius is seriously, lol, Lily's friend, okay? No ship between them, sorry :p

Aidan, oh yes, the new major hottie, he's the new character :D

I shouldn't have to go over the whole werewolf part, you obviously know what was going on.. um, if there's anything else, then feel free to ask. And **_NO_** I'm not going to give hints or anything away for the mystery with the Dawn in Gryffindor.

I'll make sure the new update is much sooner than this one

And my goal is at least 20 reviews for this chapter cringes

See you soon!

_**Jaimiisaholly ©**_


	10. A special treat! :D

**

* * *

**

Sketches _of _New England

_based on a semi-true story

* * *

_

**Summery: **

Lily Evans has always loved him. She has been there at the darkest of times, and been his comfort. It's only once her female Quidditch team from another school, goes against all the others in his school. The problem: 'men' play sports. What will happen once the love of his life and his favorite sport, go head on head? War, that's what.

James/Lily

* * *

**A/N: Much love?**

_**Preview!

* * *

**_

Hello, my good readers, I'd thought I'd give you a treat, since on the 11th is my 17th birthday! Sadly, and quite horrible for me, my little puppy had a heart attack new years day, and survived two more days, paralyzed and breathing in death. She passed away soon after.. and it's hard to accept her death- but I'll try to write myself through the pain. Here's a very important scene in the next chapter- and by the way, I will be updating sooner from now on :) and Dawn is REAL (there's two girls named Dawn in this story), she is a girl, and she is EXTREMELY important to this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

* * *

* * *

Sirius seized him by the shoulders, gripping James's white school shirt harshly. His dark eyes glared into his friends, wishing it'd be so easy to read someone's eyes. The curiosity was so thick and urgent; he needed to know who Dawn was, no matter what it took. Lily had said it was why James was so mad at her, forsaken their relationship. He knew Dawn was a former Gryffindor student, Head girl, very smart, and was the missing puzzle piece to James's reason of hatred. He shook his friend, shook once, then twice, and began to speak in a growling manner.

"Who is Dawn?"

James's eyes hardened.

"Why do you want to know, Black?"

Sirius dug his nails into the flesh, "Because I hear she's important."

"Piss off."

He past his limit, and in that split second, Sirius began to punch James in the stomach. Knocking the wind out of him, James began to hunch over in pain, gasping for air. A painful grunt came from his mouth, and James began to curse Sirius for being a nosey bastard.

"Sirius, she's-"

A raspy hollow voice cut in, a sound so heart wrenching and deathly soft.

_"-Right here, thank you very much."_


	11. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

**Sketches _of _New England**

_based on a semi-true story_

* * *

**Summery: **

Lily Evans has always loved him. She has been there at the darkest of times, and been his comfort. It's only once her female Quidditch team from another school, goes against all the others in his school. The problem: 'men' play sports. What will happen once the love of his life and his favorite sport, go head on head? War, that's what.

James/Lily

* * *

**A/N: I really don't have the world's greatest excuse, but I can only say homework and other problems caught up with me- along with a few writer blocks that severely frustrated me for days. Also, It's kind of hard to spend even 5 minutes on a computer chair when you just got a tattoo down your back lol It's japansese kanji, if you're wondering, I absolutely love it :)**

**Also, I've been working on a new Inu/Kg story, which also took up some time and helped unblock some areas of this chapter I continuously worked on. Without further ado, please enjoy this lovely long chapter!**

**Please read this mushy chapter before slaughtering me :)**

**And don't forget to read the new very first chapter, it's now re-written!**

**_Chapter Six_**

* * *

Spring: it's cold, there's snow guck everywhere, the tree's have sticky budding leaves, vicious baby animals are becoming apart of the ecosystem, and spring cleaning comes in numbers of chores. Students from Hogwarts had been given the ten days of May off, and most of them ran for the hills. Once Lily had returned back to her real bedroom, she began to realize how lame the peach walls were once viruses took over; A.K.A. 'The Flu'. This consists of a week in bed watching a black and white TV screen, and an average of seven days with pathetic show re-runs. She should have just stayed at Hogwarts, and been suckered into helping Miss McGonagle cleaning classrooms. It would have been more interesting then her pathetic peach bedroom walls, which seemed to be closing in around her. 

It was around the fifth day of her mini vacation when a plague arrived; James Potter of course. What had her delightful parents and his planned of course? A deadly weekend with the jerk face watching over her, while the 'rents went to Fiji.

She wanted to go to Fiji! Apparently, to her disgust, it was for business and James was just as bored at his own house. Lily remembered how she screamed until her throat became raw, and her parents hugged her goodbye. Why did not the Potters leave their lovely son at home? She would have been much better off with the house to herself (Petunia was at some beach in some remote location or whatever), calling over the girls for a huge two day sleepover- which had alcohol and tubs of chocolate ice cream in it.

'_But nooooo! I get stuck with jerk face, his rules, and his ability to make sure I only get out of bed for the loo!'_

A pout creased her lips as her bedroom door was opened. James stood there with a clinging black muscle t-shirt, and a pair of red swim shorts. From the looks of it, mainly his glistening skin and wind tossed hair; he had been playing Quidditch out back. Lily ignored him, trying to find interest in the TV at the foot of her bed. She knew perfectly well why the girls swarmed around him, and she did not want to fall into that trap again. Lily remembered when she seriously fell for James, during a small Quidditch match in his monstrous back yard. It seemed now that everything was about Quidditch - Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, and QUIDDITCH! She would not be surprised if she named her kid after some Quidditch player, and not opt for something lame like Harry (even her peach walls weren't that lame).

"You know, 'I Love Lucy', has become the Muggle's newest popular family show. Glad you joined the band wagon."

"_Oh_, go fuck yourself."

"Tsk, tsk. Does your mother know you use such nasty words?"

"Of course, I learned them from you."

"You always have had horrible come backs."

"I can see your point, but I still think you're full of shit."

"I'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth.."

"Too bad you used most of it with your pool boy last night."

James walked into her room with a piercing glare, his fists clenched on both sides of his body. Lily's worst horror then came into focus. James leaned over her and raised his pulsing fist in the air, ready to swoop down and into her face. Her heart began to lurch as his arm moved.

**BAM!**

Dust fell onto her head, and the weight from his body lifted off her. Lily gasped, blood rang through her ears, fingers clenched the bed cover, and bright green eyes glistened with fear. A sob reached her throat and one by one, tears fell onto her pajama top. If you had gotten to know this girl, you would have realized how traumatized and weak she felt about emotional fighting. She couldn't hold a tear back to save her life.

A soft voice echoed above her, "The color of your walls always calmed me."

With that note, the door softly clicked shut. She laid there in her room, her sick immune system taking a wail on her heart. James had a fearsome personality when he became mad, so much anger she remembered, could shatter glass. Hours passed, and she waited until James left her house before moving a muscle. Once she heard the front door lock downstairs, she rose from bed wiping her puffy eyes. Her soft purple toe-nailed feet, silently padded across the blue carpet and into the cold hallway.

Fingers flipped the bathroom light on, blinding rays ripping into her retinas. Groaning, Lily wrinkled her eyes shut before slipping into the hallway to get a towel. Opening the small closet in the corridor, she reached for a large fuzzy maroon towel. The folding closet door shut, and Lily gazed into her parent's room on her left.

_Her arms gathered behind his neck, creating little space between their bodies. A soft tune came from the T.V. as the couple swayed slowly, their skin softly brushing another's. They danced, their first one, and to an unknown song. The redhead lifted her eyes and stared at herself in her mother's dresser mirror, a little smile spreading across her lips._

Lily's reflection in the mirror stood still, in her pajamas and a towel pressed to her chest. Her eyes spilled, dripping onto the maroon cloth. The glowing light from the bathroom thinned out as the door closed shut.

The clock struck two P.M. when Lily had finished blow drying her hair, and the used towel lay damp in her hamper basket. Plugging in her curling iron and flicking the switch, the redhead rose from the seat and playfully raced out of her room. In a better mood, she skidded into the kitchen doing a rock star pose, a large grin adorning her profile. Within seconds a large bowl filled with chocolate ice cream, and Smarties were up to the rim, a large metal spoon right in the middle.

"_Mmm, mm, mm_!"

Licking the spoon, Lily walked into the living room towards the couch. Settling on the cushions and placing the bowl on the coffee table, she reached to the side table for the phone. Her finger settled on the number five once she stopped moving, realizing none of her magical friends lived in her neighborhood- let alone owned a phone. Now what was she supposed to do, fly over? A smile grew on her face, and then faded once she remembered her Beu 203 was at Hogwarts.

"You shouldn't really talk to yourself out loud, especially when your ideas are _really _stupid."

The energy inside Lily had been formed into the loudest scream, one so loud her ice cream bowl cracked on the table. Once the screaming stopped, a figure peered over the coffee table, and blinked at the surprised red head. Lily's eyes narrowed once she caught sight of the person hiding.

"Eva, you're ridiculous!"

The brown eyed friend stuck out her tongue at Lily, once she rose from her hiding spot. Her freckles were softer looking than ever, and Eva had chopped that wavy dark brown hair to her chin. Grinning, Eva gave an innocent look and scuttled over to the red head. The girls settled calmly onto the couch again, only to hug each other in fear and screams interlaced when another girl apparated in front of them. The suddenly appearing person fell over backwards in shock, making the girls on the couch scramble against its back.

"MERLIN!"

Miisa rose to her feet after her tumble, and stood with hands on her hips. Lily groaned and covered her ears, mumbling something about screeching.

"Okay", Miisa rumbled, "Eva, I'm going to kill you for beating me here first, along with SCREAMING YOUR BRAINS OUT!"

Eva glared from her pathetic looking position, and walked up to her twin.

"I wouldn't have SCREAMED, if you hadn't pushed me down the stairs and into mom!"

"What does screaming out your brain; have to do with what I did at home? You screamed because I scared you, admit it!"

"You didn't scare me! You surprised me is all.."

"Pssh, BS, sis. You get scared when you're in the shower and someone walks in to grab a hair brush off the sink."

"That only happened once!"

"Shut up! It proves you're pathetic!"

"'Am not!"

"Are so, Miss Beauxbatons!"

"So we're French and Irish, big deal!"

"In your school, girls die when their nail polish gets a freaken chip!"

"YOU GUYS! SHUT UP!"

The two twins snapped their mouths shut and stared wide eyed at Lily. Waving around the ice cream spoon in her hand, their friend pointed at them with it.

"Okay, I love you girls, but stop your sibling bickering. As you well know, jerk face is babysitting my pathetic ass and I want out of here. So, do you guys have any ideas where we could hang out till tomorrow when my parents get back?"

The twins grinned at Lily, and at once spoke two words: "Dra Den."

Lily could only return the mischievous smile.

**_SONE_**

Smoke filtered through the dance club, glittering lights and the loud live band filled the room. The smoke was disturbing Lily's nose, and which caused her to sneeze frequently. Sniffling, she juggled the three overflowing drinks, in her arms over to her table. Miisa and Eva stopped arguing once Lily sloshed the drinks down on the table, earning a hoot and holler from them. Grinning drunkenly, the redhead sat down in a chair, instantly draining her Blue Z drink. A buzz went through her body, and the twins were laughing over their already empty glasses. Suddenly Miisa stood up and declared loudly, she wanted to go dance with some hot boy. Eva stared as her sister went off into the moving crowd, like she had been pulled into sinking sand.

Before Lily could even utter a "What the hell?" a boy walked over to their table, his brown eyes set on the last twin. The band got louder, the moving pit of sweating bodies screamed in joy, and Lily still heard the teenage boy ask Eva to dance. Eva stood and started to walk away, hand in hand with the random boy, before turning around and yelling at Lily to come with her. Smirking, Lily sauntered with Eva into the crowd.

Shoulders were brushing everyone else's, laughter deafened her, and hands randomly touched Lily's back as she moved into the group. Before she realized it, Eva had been pushed into another sector of the crowd, completely abandoning the witch. Confused, she wondered if she should just go back to the table, or just stay in the rowdy pit. Fate, however, had a different plan for that night. A warm hand touched her shoulder, and a body rubbed close against Lily's back. Sparks shot up through her spine, flowing through her arms and lingering in her pounding heart. Spinning around, a pair of bright blue eyes stared lusciously back at her. It was her newest interest, the Italian god, Aidan Mavreen.

His auburn hair was straight, falling over his eyes, she noticed with immense interest. Aidan wore a grey t-shirt with "Board Games" printed in red lettering and dark blue jeans, which most likely showed off his beautiful ass. Lily was not a feet, eyes, neck, or chest fetish girl.. she loved the asses. Trying to keep in her drool, she smiled as seductively as she could muster. In her drunken state, all Lily could think about was kissing this man. She needed to be kissed.

"Hey Evans," he spoke, his voice sending wonderful chills between her legs.

"Hey."

He flicked his hair out of his eyes, "Did you want to sit down at a table with a few friends of mine? I promise they're not from Slytherin- they're muggles."

Lily looked at him in surprise, "Muggles?"

Aidan laughed (Lily wanted to molest his mouth), "Yeah, I'm a 'mudblood' for lack of better words, and I have a few friends from my home town with me tonight. So you wanna come?"

"Sure, it's getting too stuffy in this crowd anyway."

Aidan winked and grabbed her hand, softly pulling her back out from the growing mosh pit. Once out the two continued to hold hands, as they weaved in and out of people. Blush heated Lily's face, and before she knew it she was in front of Aidan's muggle friends. Though drunk, Lily wondered if his friends had known of Hogwarts-

"Do they know-"

Aidan smiled at her and shook his head, "Nope, just our little secret."

Lily blushed again, and the table of friends laughed. There were two couples sitting at the round table, in which Aidan introduced them as Couple A and Couple B. Once they all began to become comfortable and chat, Aidan announced he would get a round of drinks. Once leaving them, Lily was quickly turned into a gossip parade.

"Are you dating him?" The girl from Couple A, asked. This girl was named Amanda, she had short black hair, a blue tank top and a long grey skirt on. So far, Lily really liked talking to her. Amanda's boyfriend (who's lap she was sitting on) was Jeremy Lock, a cute boy with long light-brown hair and a red t-shirt and faded jeans.

"I wouldn't be surprised; Aidan goes after what he likes- quite the persistent bugger."

Lily laughed at Shane's comment, who was the boy of Couple B. Shane had buzzed-cut blonde hair, and he was wearing a black shirt. Shane's arm was wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulder, who was sitting next to him in a chair. Her name was Brandy Cotidiano, a bubbly girl with long blonde hair.

"You may just be his next girlfriend you know," Brandy cooed.

Aidan came back with their drinks, and they all cheered happily. Lily began to lose track of the time and her other friends, more focused on her Italian god and the drinks that kept coming her way. Her vision began to become tipsy, so did her hand, and it was only three a.m. when the couples decided to head home. Aidan and Lily waved goodbye to their friends, and they went into a quiet place in the dark street. Being the gentleman he was, Aidan helped Lily apparate home, and walked her up to the door. The night was cold, but the night could not have been any more amazing. Aidan's arm was wrapped around her, and he turned to her under the porch light.

"Do you have keys-"

Lily pounced. Her mouth covered his, her warm needy lips pressed, and her tongue slid into his mouth. Aidan moved closer against her, his arms reaching under hers and his hands firmly pressing her shoulder blades towards him. Lily's inner thighs tingled, and she continued to wrap herself closer. Lily tilted Aidan's head back and began to ravish his moaning throat. Her hands began to rise under his shirt, curving around his soft flexing abs. The redhead hummed against his throat, which earned a gasp from Aidan-

And a pissed-off ex boyfriend opening the front door.

Lily could only remember being pulled from Aidan's melting touch and shoved harshly into her empty house. The front door slammed shut, shaking the walls as Lily tried to stand from her fallen position on the floor. Someone was yelling, cursing, and pulling her to her feet. Her green eyes tried to focus, but the alcohol had already taken over her. There was something about this furious boy in front of her, his gripping hands cold, not warm like Aidan's. Suddenly Lily was thrown against a wall, the boy talking to her riotously, holding her arms on either side of her head.

She was not scared of him, in which she should be but was not. This confused her; any person would be scared if they were thrown to the floor, yelled at, and now being held against their will. Lily's eyes fell onto his lips, and her mind wondered why they looked so familiar. Maybe she knew this person? He seemed so customary to her daily life, and for some purpose she could not place a name to his face. All she knew was-

Lily looked into his eyes and leaned forward slowly, pressing her intoxicated lips to his. Quickly she began to memorize his lips with her own, and slowly his own began to move with hers. It was when they began a furious French kiss when her arms were released, and in which they envelope around his warm neck. Lily moved her mouth from his suddenly, inhaling, the pounding of her heart blasting in her ears. This man.. he.. was so exhilarating. His kisses were smoldering her lips, his aroused body was creating a sexual knot in her stomach- he was everything Aidan was not.

It finally hit her hard then, and her eyes opened in surprise.

"Oh Merlin, I can't believe it's you Ja-"

"**Obliviate**."

All Lily remembered that night was going out with her friends, meeting Aidan, making out with Aidan in front of her house, and waking up the next morning with no one home.

_**SONE**_

Miisa's head was throbbing, as she sat up a wave of her drinks dizzied her. It was morning, and from her surroundings, she seemed to be sleeping in her back yard on the veranda swing. Groaning in pain, she forced herself up to a sitting position, her hand was pushing on something warm and soft. Turning her head, she could not contain her scream of horror. As the mysterious boy woke and tried to calm her down, she just continued to yell before apparating out of there.

Lily stared at her ceiling in pain, not only did her knees hurt, but so did her neck and head. She never usually had a head ache after being drunk, she actually was normal after a drinking night (no matter how many drinks she had). Sitting up, she tipped backwards back onto her bed. There was no way she could survive another day without an Advil, especially with Potter around. Blinking, the redhead sat up, where was that jerk anyway? He usually was up here making her life hell by now.

Shrugging, Lily got out of bed and struggled to get to her dresser mirror. Inspecting herself, she noticed a round mark on her neck.

"Is that a hickey? What the hell, it looks like someone stabbed me with a stick."

A flash of Aidan's warm body captured her mind, however she did not remember him sucking her neck.. Lily struggled to remember the night, starting from when Eva and Miisa came over, till she got home with-

"OI, STOP YOU, GET BACK HERE, WE HAVE TO TALK!"

Lily stared at her open bedroom door, wondering who the hell was running downstairs- was James awake or something? Walking over to her door and into the hallway, she was attacked by Miisa, and a dark-haired boy in hot pursuit.

"Merlin Henly, let me explain?"

Lily stared in shock,"Eh? What the hell Sirius!"

Sirius glared at Miisa behind Lily's back, panting heavily, and mentally making note of how fast that girl could run. Clearing his throat, he wiped his forehead and dusted off his jeans.

"Okay, Henly, you didn't let me explain-"

"PERVERT!"

"Would you shut up?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't usually wake up with a hormonal boy sleeping next to me!"

"Only on weekends."

"Oh, you _bastard_-"

Lily screamed, gaining attention from both parties.

"What the fuck is going on? Someone explain!" The redhead pleaded, her head starting to pound.

"Last night little whore here went out partying, and I was going to your house Lily to check up on you- however I was knocked over by a running girl, heading over to a bush to vomit. I was gonna just walk away, but I noticed it was Miss Bitch puking her insides out and I wanted to get her home or something- Plus I knew if you found out Miisa was alone and drunk, you'd kill me for not helping her out-"

"True, I would strangle him," Lily commented.

Sirius continued, "Any how, Miss Bitch continued to vomit, and once I asked her where she lived, etcetera, she began to.."

Miisa studied Sirius, narrowing her eyes, "What did I assumedly do?"

Sirius smirked, "You told me you needed chocolate, because your 'ta-tahs' told you so."

The brunette turned a bright shade of red, Lily already began to laugh until her body hurt and she plopped onto the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Ta-tahs?" She laughed weakly.

"Shut up!" Miisa barked, covering her face, mortified.

"Ah, that's nothing compared to what she confessed when I got her to her house," Sirius laughed, "She said she had a crush on her Headmaster, and that Lily went to shag a Slytherin at the club."

Lily stopped laughing and Miisa continued to hide her face, while Sirius began to laugh. Mumbling, the girls walked past Sirius and downstairs into Lily's kitchen, to find something sugary sweet to take away the memories. What a horrible school break it had been, Lily realized, looking into her ice cream empty freezer.

The entrance door clicked and clanked, the locks being opened by a key. Lily heard the noise and left the kitchen, just in time to see the front door swing open. Four laughing adults sauntered in, their luggage's hovering, and their skin darkly tanned. Lily blinked at them, taking in their new appearance. Her mother turned to her, beautiful white flowers in her hair.

"Lily! Are you all better? We missed you!"

Her mother enveloped her in a bear hug, which Lily tried to protest with embarrassment. Lily's father just smiled and ruffled her hair, while the Potter's looked on.

"Lily?" Mrs. Potter asked, "Is James around? We thought to collect him before we left for home."

"Actually, no, I haven't seen him since yesterday morning.."

"_You know, 'I Love Lucy', has become the Muggle's newest popular family show. Glad you joined the band wagon."_

"_Go fuck yourself."_

"_Tsk, tsk. Does your mother know you use such nasty words?"_

"_Of course, I learned them from you."_

"_You always have had horrible come backs."_

"_I can see your point, but I still think you're full of shit."_

"Really?" Mrs. Potter continued, "Well, I guess so- anyway, see you guys later!"

The Potter's grabbed their luggage's, held hands, and waved good bye as they apparated home. Two soft pop's in the air was the only thing left of them. Lily sighed as her mother released her, already starting to talk about their trip in Fiji. The teenager just stared at the entrance door, wondering where James had actually gotten to. Sure, the guy was a jerk through and through, but he wouldd never abandon a sick person- accept Severus. Did he hate her that much, or did something happen?

_**SONE**_

The engine steam ran through her auburn hair, as she stood with her luggage beside her. Sirius stood beside her as well, looking at her with worried eyes. Since her parents had come home, Lily had been in a daze till now. She wore her own school uniform, everything neatly in place, besides her very loose necktie. Her willow wand was between her fingers, in which she played with it absentmindedly.

"Sirius?"

The boy nodded to her.

Lily sighed, her eyes still on the train, "If I asked you a question, would you lie to me, or tell me the truth?"

"Depends."

Lily turned to him, her eyes misted in thoughts, "Why was James carrying an invisibility cloak the night of the full moon? Along with the fact I saw a werewolf outside, and he came back through the front doors bleeding? Is he just an idiot or is there something else to the story?"

"Lily I.. I'm sorry, I can't tell you. I promised-"

The redhead glared at him, quickly picking up her things," I knew it, even though you're just as mad at James, you still protect him. I never even knew he had an invisibility cloak, let alone why the fuck he goes out on full moons! I guess I really wasn't that important, yet I brought him out of depression and **suicide**, spilled my heart to him, and yet he can't even do the same? I'm glad we broke up, and _along with him, you can't just leave me the hell alone_!"

She left, so furious she growled at anyone near her, and loudly made her way onto the train. Sirius stood on the platform of 9 ¾, his body in shock of what just happened. Though, even more so at her words:_ "-I guess I really wasn't that important, yet I brought him out of depression and __**suicide**__, spilled my heart to him, and yet he can't even do the same?-"_

"Depression and suicide?" Sirius questioned out loud.

The redhead stumbled onto the chattering train, picking up her feet; she searched for an empty compartment. She passed through foggy glass doors, peaking through them as she continued on. Lily's ambition started to fall as she reached one end of the train, but before she could turn around, a hand tapped her shoulder. Turning around, ready to bite someone's head off, unbelievably she faced the last person she expected: Aidan Mavreen. Ocean blue eyes sparkled down at her, catching the breath in her throat. This boy was always so gorgeous. Always so tasty looking-

"Are you looking for a compartment, Lily?"

She melted at the sound of his voice, just like chocolate left in the sun.

"Well, I-"

Aidan smiled, his eyes shimmering, "Don't worry about it; I don't have anyone to sit with anyway. It'd be my pleasure to be with you."

Nodding dumbly, Aidan picked up her trunk and turned into the compartment on his left. Lily followed closely behind him, not getting enough of his cologne. His dark auburn hair glowed in train light, and the witch became entranced with the color. The train shuttered and lurched, starting to move out of the platform. This quick movement sent Lily to her knees, flailing as she hurled downwards. She closed her eyes, and when she realized she was not eating floor she opened them again. Aidan had dropped her luggage on the seat, to just grab her before she fell. His strong arms were wound around her, and hers lay lifeless at her side. The moment broke when the glass door rattled open, showing a disgusted Slytherin.

"Mavreen, I thought you had more dignity than _this_."

"Malfoy."

Indeed, a young handsome man stood before them, his long blonde hair pulled back. His black school cloak lay folded in his arms; he was obviously looking for somewhere to change.

"Once again, Mavreen, dignity."

The teenager left, with a girl trailing behind him. Lily stared, wide-eyed at the sudden intrusion.

"Don't mind him," Aidan spoke, standing up. "He's always cold hearted to those who associate with Gryffindors."

Lily blinked at him, "Gryffindors?"

"Yeah, since you were dating James Potter, and he's in Gryffindor-"

"Well, that's just stupid."

Aidan looked at her, "Stupid?"

"Well yeah," she spoke, lifting her luggage onto the above rack. "Anyone who hates anyone that is in a different House, is just stupid. It's like saying I hate you, because you're a god- Oh _Merlin_, I did not just say that!"

Aidan stared at her before laughing loudly, Lily's horrified expression fueling it. Squeaking, Lily rushed out of the compartment, in search of the girls' washroom. Once locked into the small room, Lily looked at herself in the mirror.

"Are you stupid?" She screamed at herself, "Do you know you're an embarrassment to women world wide right now!"

After a half hour had passed, feeling that her punishment to herself was enough, Lily wandered out of the washroom. She had not even blinked before a sudden object shoved her aside, crashing her into the wooden wall.

"Oi! Jackass!" She spluttered out, standing back up.

Lily seethed as she felt pain, blood coming profusely from her skinned knee. Whipping out her wand from her skirt pocket, she aimed it at the figure walking away.

"DIFFINDO!"

The person's sweater slit in a large rip, the sleeves and back falling apart. The person whirled around, their wand already out.

"INCENDIO!"

Lily's skirt caught fire, in which she quickly muttered a spell for water. Her anger grew like fire; she dropped her wand, her eyes facing the opponent. With a quick pop, she disappeared in thin air. The other stood silent, looking around them for Lily. The redhead apparated in front of her attacker, and her heavy fist smashed into the side of her opponent. The person dropped to the floor, and doors in the corridor opened up, students rushing out to see the fight. Lily looked down in astonishment.

"Potter?"

James stared up at her, his glasses broken, and his nose was bleeding dark red.

"CONJUCTIVITUS!"

Lily's eyes became pink, and her vision started to dim.

"Potter! You may have blinded me, but I can still kick your arse!"

Lily dropped to the ground, reaching for James blindly, and once she grabbed his collar she broke his nose with her palm. The pair continued to physically hurt each other, yelling and kicking. It was halted when Sirius, Remus, and Peter pushed their selves into the cheering crowd. Sirius managed to rip Lily off James, while the other two held back their friend.

"I HATE YOU!" Lily screamed, blood coming from her cut lip.

Older students began to push away the younger ones, telling them it was over. The crowd began to quickly thin, and once only five people remained, the pair calmed down. Lily, losing her power to kill, she still cursed James.

"I hate you, I hate you so much. I hate you **more** than Petunia loathes me, **more** than any Slytherin or **more** than anyone else. I hate you since you left me behind, I hate you for being a selfish brat. I hate you for being a sexist man; I hate you for not believing. I hate you for _not believing_!"

"Not believing in what?" James laughed weakly.

Lily opened her eyes, their white color now red.

"I hate you, for not believing!"

"Spit it out, Princess!" James spat furiously.

Lily lifted her legs in the air, her back pressed against Sirius as he held her. Her thick athletic legs rose and smashed into James's face, crushing his nose and sadistic laughter.

"**I HATE YOU FOR NOT BELIEVING IN ME**!"

Sirius pulled Lily down the train hallway, her arms flailing as she screamed that she would kill James. The redhead continued to scream loudly, her voice beginning to become hoarse. She kicked and screamed until she lost her voice, and then she began to sob loudly. She cried until Sirius hugged her, and yet she continued on. Then she started to wail in pain, as if someone had ripped her heart out. Her pain continued on, and even when the compartment door opened, she still cried. Aidan Mavreen had walked in, and moving closer to her, ignoring Sirius, he called her name softly.

Lily turned her head towards him, tears clouding her vision. She did not know Aidan that well, but in her desperate and shattering break down; she jumped and clung to him. Her pale arms wrapped around his neck, and Lily clung to this man with all her strength. She needed love, she needed him, she needed someone..

The pair sat down on the ground, Aidan leaned against the bench as Lily curled in his arms. Aidan looked to the astonished Sirius Black.

"I know she's one of your friends, I know you don't like me, but I can please have a moment with her?"

Sirius agreed gruffly, and walked out of the room, to only stand outside the door.

Aidan laid his head upon Lily's, giving soft sshing sounds.

_An older woman walked in, her own red hair messed from slumber, and tenderly held the young girl in her lap. The little girl's mother, with her soothing sshing noises calmed her down, until her cry had become tearful hiccups._

_- _

_James hugged her, making soft sshing sounds to calm her down. The gash on her leg remained, but the pain inside subsided. Sad tearful green eyes looked up into his._

Glittering green eyes tearfully opened, salty tears slipping through her blinking eyelashes. Aidan held onto her tightly, his voice still making those soft soothing sounds. Her cold fingers moved to his white button-up shirt, and they curled inward until they gripped the material. Aidan moved his head to look down at her, and Lily looked up with red puffy eyes.

"You smell like cookies." She babbled, tears in her eyes.

Aidan just laughed softly, bending his head down and kissing her forehead.

_**SONE**_

"Ferula." Lily muttered, waving her wand.

Her cut up leg instantly healed, tiny white threads sealing her cut. Lily sighed, flopping back onto her Hogwarts bed. Once again, she still lived with Miisa and three other Gryffindors girls in the large dorm room. Alice Longbottom who had just entered the dorm, looked at Lily who had cuts and bruises all over her. Alice had talked to Lily a few times, and she took half of her courses as well. Setting down her trunk by her bed, Alice walked over to Lily. Lying down in opposite direction, Alice relaxed on Lily's bed.

"Did you win?" Alice asked.

"Win?" Lily spoke hoarsely.

"From your appearance, I can only guess you had a quarrel."

The redhead sighed, "Yes and no."

"Oh?"

Lily sat up half way, looking down at her socked feet.

"I did win the fight on the train, but I never one over all."

Alice sat up, crossing her legs under her.

"Girly issues, eh? I'm here to listen, and you don't have to tell me-"

Lily turned to Alice, her green eyes blinking back tears.

"Can I tell you everything? So I can have your opinion, maybe some advice?"

Alice nodded, adding it with a smile. Lily smiled back. Lily waved her wand at the four-poster-bed curtains, closing them closely together. Lily kneeled over the edge of her bed, bringing out a large jar. Swirling silvery strings were moving in the glass jar, just like liquid mercury. Lily set the cup between Alice and her, the attached lid on the jar's side.

"This is my pathetic Pensive. I haven't gotten around to buying a proper one yet."

Alice laughed, " I think it's cute, at least you thought of having one."

Lily blushed while scratching her head, "I guess.. Anyway, I thought I'd show you some of the main events, rather than telling. If I told you, you'd probably never know since I'd be blubbering the whole time."

Alice and Lily leaned over the glowing jar.

_Three girls sat on a log within a shaded forest, their bare feet just reaching the tinkling brook below. Pink wildflowers surrounded them, glittering as streams of the sun hit their glossy petals. Two of the girls appeared to be twins; their hair cut the same, along with their matching summer dresses. One of the girls was away from the rest, carving letters into the old fallen over tree._

"_So yeah, Lily I think you should meet him. He's a lot like you, you'd be surprised. He likes to write and read, watch muggle movies, and most of all Quidditch."_

_A fourteen year-old Lily smiled back at the twin, "Well, I guess, he does seem nice."_

"_Did you want me to send letter to him for you? Since you don't have an owl?"_

"_Hey, Missa, wait. I don't even know him though, and plus even if we like each other- it'll be impossible to spend time together. I mean he goes to Hogwarts while we go to Amina Amora, and we barely have long Holidays besides summer."_

"_So?"_

_Lily looked down at the shimmering stream, "Distance is hard for a relationship, so why even try?"_

"_Well," Missa spoke, "It doesn't hurt to try does it? And like every other love sick teen girl says, 'it's better to have loved, than to have loved at all.'"_

"_That's just total crap and you know it!"_

"_Yeah, but we have to follow in their footsteps."_

"_Ridiculous!" Lily shouted, laughing._

"_Common, at least get to know him- Tell him to bugger off if he wants a relationship, at least this way you can know someone who likes a lot of things you do."_

"_Fine!" Lily agreed, getting up._

Lily and Alice rose back up from the small pensive.

"I take it you were talking about Potter?" Alice asked, tugging on her loose ponytail.

"Yeah, it was when Miisa had met him through her other friends- she instantly thought him and I would be the best of friends."

"I see."

"Okay," Lily spoke. "The next one is about four months later I think. I had started to write letters to Potter through Miisa's owl, and the relationship progressed so much that I wrote to him during school. Even though we had never met, Potter had asked me to be his girlfriend, which I wearily agreed to. He had sent me an early Christmas gift later on, which was a journal. Actually it was one of those magical ones, which had two or more notebooks that could be linked. It was like an instant conversation, I'd write something on my notebook, he'd receive the message in his, and then write back his reply. It was much easier than letters, and we could always instantly talk to each other. I could even pretend to be taking notes, but I'd just be talking to him. Alright, here we go."

Alice nodded and leaned in again, towards the shimmering pensive.

"_I can't believe my mother suggested this.." _

_Lily looked through the house window, snow was falling heavily through the streets of London. It was a few days away from New Years Eve, James's Parents and hers agreed for the two to meet and spent the rest of the holiday together. Excited as she was, even though they exchanged photos of another, Lily was nervous beyond belief. Since her family was spending New Years with her relatives in London, James would be spending the week and a half with her here._

"_They have the instructions to get here, right?" Lily's father asked, joining her at the frosty window._

"_I wrote down the instructions, I even sent him a good map, marked the path in red pen."_

_A loud scream came from the backyard, where four of her younger cousins were. Lily's father left her and went to see what the racket was about. Turning away from the window, Lily went into the kitchen to look out the window, which stared at the backyard. Lily's eyes gazed out the window- suddenly her body completely froze and her heart almost stopped. There out in the snow, on broomsticks of all things, were four completely dry people. A black cloak was wrapped around a certain messy-haired boy, and he looked around in amazement. Lily squeaked in shock, ran out of the kitchen, and bolted up the stairs nervously._

"_Lils, dear, you're boyfriend is here!"_

"_Mom!" Lily cried, getting red from embarrassment. Lily had stopped her race upstairs, her mother at the bottom with an all-knowing-grin._

"_And where are you getting off to? Aren't you going to let them in?"_

"_What?" Lily's eyes widened, "You didn't let them in!"_

"_Well.. no."_

"_Mom!" Lily cried again, bolting back down the stairs._

_Turning around the corner panting, Lily stood petrified at the scene. Her mother __**had**__ let them in, and the three visitors laughed and talked with her relatives. Wait, where was James?_

"_Boo."_

_Lily shrieked loudly and a hand shot out from behind her, covering her mouth. Her voice was muffled by her attacker, and she was drug into a near by washroom. Once the door was shut, Lily was about the give the person a piece of her mind- until she saw two gorgeous chocolate eyes staring back. Here stood James Potter, he was wrapped in a clinging black turtleneck sweater, and black business slacks. Lily loved the color black on guys- outlined their muscles so well. Before Lily could speak, she was roughly shoved against the bathroom door._

"_Talking, later." He spoke._

_His mouth was instantly on hers, creating a large wave of tingles through her body. A warm luxurious feeling filled through her mouth, down her throat, and into her heart. Her mind completely fell into a blank mess, and it could only operate few words for her._

'_He tastes like black lickerish.'_

The two girls pulled back out of the pensive, interrupted by the rest of the girls coming into the dorm room. Lily smiled halfheartedly at Alice, who leaned over the pensive and hugged Lily tightly.

"Let's get some food from the Kitchen, preferably chocolate. We can talk about this later, okay?"

Lily agreed with a nod, and the two girls got off the bed. Lily shut the lid on the jar, muttered a locking charm, and placed it back under her bed. The glowing liquid lay on its side, radiating like a candle flame in the dark- until it was taken out again from under the bed.

_**SONE**_

Sirius sprinted through Hogwarts corridors, quickly searching down each hallway he passed on his way. He needed to talk to James, promptly. His dark eyes burned in anger, his previous conversation with Miisa fueling his search. He had bumped into her from his way back from the showers, and of all things she had been carrying a stack of papers.

"_What the hell are these for anyway?" Sirius asked, helping Miisa pick the papers._

"_They're letters and notes." She grumbled._

"_Of?"_

"_Of none of your concern!"_

"_Seriously, you can tell me."_

_Miisa stopped picking up the papers, and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow._

"_Well I guess, you might even be help to me."_

_The couple stood, Sirius's towel over his shoulder, and Miisa's papers back in her arms._

"_I think I found out there's two Dawn's."_

"_What? Two? James is dating two people named Dawn?"_

_Miisa rolled her eyes at him, "No, he is only dating the one. Dated, or whatever."_

"_Even though she's easy, she's disgusting."_

"_Easy? You're the disgusting one. Anyway, as I was saying, there is two Dawn's- or so my evidence tells me."_

"_Evidence?" Sirius questioned._

_Miisa waved a letter in front of his eyes, "Yes, see, evidence!"_

"_You're are really a busybody.." Sirius spoke, snatching the letter from her hand._

"_I don't care; I'm trying to figure out this mystery. Lily told me there were two Dawn's, and since then I've been wasting my allowance on finding evidence, since she won't speak."_

"_Two Dawn's you say? Who's the other one?"_

_Miisa chewed her lip, "I have concluded who she is, but I don't really want to say- I mean I could be completely wrong, or I can get seriously killed for this."_

"_Just tell me."_

He pulled himself up the staircase, one stone step at a time. He went passed the entrance of Dumbledore's office, and up a small wooden staircase. His footsteps became slower as he reached the top floor of the Astronomy tower. A dark figure stood looking out the classroom window.

"James!"

James turned around, his nose covered in a large bandage, and his bruises were slowly fading away.

"What, Black?" He growled.

Sirius seized him by the shoulders, gripping James's white school shirt harshly. His dark eyes glared into his friends, wishing it'd be so easy to make someone understand. The curiosity was so thick and urgent; he needed to know who Dawn was, no matter what it took. Lily had said it was why James was so mad at her, forsaken their relationship. He knew Dawn was a former Gryffindor student, Head girl, very smart, and was the missing puzzle piece to James's reason of hatred. Miisa even said, not telling him her full opinion, that this Dawn was very close to James when he was younger. He shook his friend, shook once, then twice, and began to speak in a gnarling manner.

"Who is Dawn?"

James's eyes hardened.

"Why do you want to know, Black?"

Sirius dug his nails into the flesh, "Because I hear she's important!"

"Piss off!"

He was past his limit, and in that split second, Sirius began to punch James in the stomach. Knocking the wind out of him, James began to hunch over in pain, gasping for air. A painful grunt came from his mouth, and James began to curse Sirius for being a nosey bastard.

"Sirius, for fuck's sake, she's-"

A raspy hollow voice cut in, a sound so heart wrenching and deathly soft.

"-_Right here, thank you very much."_

* * *

**A/n:**

So, who is this second Dawn? Hmm? I guess you'll have to see in the next chapter, eh? I'll try my best to have it out soon as possible, since it's now summer and all I have is my after school job. I hoped you like this long chapter, it took me a long time, I had to bring out my plot more, and plan all of the next events- along with making the new first chapter, or prologue. Talking about that, please re-read the very first chapter, I have re-written it, and you _**MUST **_read it in order to understand the ending of the story!

Thank you for all who have so far read this story, thank you for all of the reviews, and thank you for the ones to come! And like always, my goal is 15 or more reviews for this chapter, please and thank you so much you guys!

_**Jaimiisaholly ©**_


	12. The real story behind SONE

**Sketches **_**of**_** New England**

The real story based on the fanfiction

I have obviously mentioned, for those who remember, that this story is based upon my own. This is a little hard for me to write, so bare with me. What I am about to tell you is the truth, no make-up stuff we writers create- this is real.

The whole thing started when I was 15, the summer of 2004. It was the beginning of my summer holiday, just like this one, but only two years ago. Like any other teen at the time, I was heavily influenced in MSN Messanger. I would stay up to god-forsaken hours just talking- and of course, writing my fan fictions. My best friend at the time was talking to her boyfriend on her msn, and I was talking to her non-stop. Wanting some privacy, she created a three way conversation with a friend of hers I didn't know. She mentioned that we were both talking about the same thing, writing, and that she said to talk together. Soon as the three-way conversation started, she left it, leaving this new person and me alone to talk.

Once I learned his name, and a little about him.. I told myself something I will never forget. I even said it out loud, close to midnight: "I'm going to fall in love with him." I may have said this because I have had an internet relationship before, or the fact I knew he lived really close to me. All I know now is that I was right.

I did, I fell in love with him, slowly, as the summer days passed. I noticed, two weeks into knowing him, that he seemed to hold back in our conversations, not say things a lot or almost nothing at all- always me being the chatter box. So, one night, I asked him, why he was so quiet. I can not remember his reply, but only my next words: "You can talk to me, I'll listen, and I won't hurt you. I'm here."

Since that day he became so open, no normal, so out of this world. It was a little past half the summer holiday, when he told me something that made all the clues come together. I will not repeat what he told me, but I will say the most of it, since it's really personal. He had a really terrible secret, something that happened to him when he was 8 years old- something that changed him forever. He said he was still disturbed by it, but he said he had worse times. Then he went on.

He spoke of how he was like a bully, always physically had no expression, and had haunting nightmares that left him upset in the morning. That during his childhood he had become so lonesome, depressed.. suicidal.. that he was close to committing suicide. He spoke of one day how he almost had killed himself, but told himself to stop, to wait, that life would get better. A week later, he had met me online. He thanked me, for saving him, that he owed his life to me.. all because I was there, ready to love him for who he was. By this time, I was in tears, bawling my eyes out as I read every word of his teal font. He said since then, he's never been so happy, so loved and well thought of. Of course, I'm sure you can imagine what he said next.

He asked me to be his girlfriend.

There, sitting in my desk chair, I stood astounded- sure I knew he would maybe ask, and my best friend at the time always asked when he would.. so being the girl that I was, just sat there for a minute, giving him the impression I would not accept (common, girls, I know that we all have done this- to just feel needed). Once I thought he had enough waiting, I agreed. Not even seconds later, I had told everyone I knew online, I was finally his.

The months past, I had still not met him since he lived about 6 hours away from me, and soon December came. Our relationship became really strong, so much that no matter how deep our feelings and relationship was, and I wasn't scared in the least. We often talked about perhaps meeting during Winter break, even a day if it was all we got. My parents knew of my relationship, and supported it, though we lived so far apart. To my utter astonishment, and still to this day, I am shocked to say that my mother (my mom!), told me that he should come down and spent a week at my home. Within seconds, I told him, and to both of our luck, his parents agreed as well. Because my aunt and uncle live in a city between my town and his, we decided for him to meet us there (on Boxing Day) and then go to my house that night.

I can perfectly remember the day I met him. I recall looking out the window on the first floor, waiting to see his parent's vehicle pull up. When it got passed a few minutes, since when he was assumed to arrive, my aunt's phone rang. It was him, saying that his father needed more instructions to get to my aunt's house- and so I handed the phone to my step-father. Within minutes, a white truck had pulled up in front of the house, and slowly the four doors opened. The first person I saw, was him, walking out of the truck in his black trench coat. He was what I had always pictured, unique, stunning, amazing.. and so damn hot. To say I was nervous, was the least- but then It rose from 80 percent to about a million. Everyone in the house had left the living room, saying that I should answer the door alone while they pretended to be busy.

I shrieked 'mutiny' and 'bloody hell' all the way down the stairs, towards the dreaded door. To sum it up, my aunts dogs attacked the door, so I didn't have to look at them as they came inside. I dragged the dogs into the living room (secretly thanking them), and then turned around to face the family of three. His mother, father, and sister, his other two younger siblings at home. But wait, where was he? Oh, he was already up the stairs, up close and personal. He was talking so much, that I was still in shock from everything that I could even look at him. Basically, I avoided him so much, until we were all downstairs, listening to music and just all comfortably talking. My mother, being the business/gardener/mother she is, was talking up a storm with his mother and my step-father with his father. So his sister was talking with me, while watching the Koi fish in the huge tank, and he sat beside me in a chair just looking at me. I am laughing as I write this, but I remember being so nervous that I was shaking and still not looking at him- though I did look from the corner of my eyes when he wasn't aware. He touched my leg for a second, and the ashtray on the table my foot was by, was on the floor within seconds. I apologized and almost ran up the stairs to get the broom, and once I had found out I turned around- to only face him. I nearly had a heart attack, and with the noise in my ears, I never heard what he was saying to me.

This moment was worse than any report card, or school play I had been in. Once down the stairs and in front of the door to the basement, he stopped me. He stood in front of the door, looking down at me from his 5'6 frame while I stood 5'4. All I remember is him telling me to look at him. I didn't really look at him, more like his eyes.. just drowning myself in them. He had moved forward, in a way so, that I thought he was going to kiss me. Instinctively, I closed my eyes, and once I felt nothing, opened them again. He stood before me, with a smirk on his face- I must have looked really ridiculous or something.. So I pushed him aside in-the-moment-frustration and back into the basement to clean up the mess. An hour later, his parents said their farewells and left, leaving him and I with my relatives. During out farewells we had been sitting on the living room couch, and his mother sat beside us in a chair. Despite not even kissing him, he literally had his hands down my pants. I was so embarrassed, knowing that his dirty arm was positioned behind my back (appearing like he had his arm wrapped around my waist- I was also wearing a big sweater) and his hands was sliding into my jeans from the back, and his fingers crawling towards my front. I mean, I still don't know, but it's like no one even noticed (I probably would've never noticed if I wasn't the one being 'raped'). It of course stopped when I gripped his hand tightly, and continued to squeeze until he stopped- he also whispered that I was 'being mean'. What a retard. After everyone had left or was in other rooms of the house, I slapped his hand away and had a quick nap in the guest bedroom (with him lying beside me). We had gone to a huge grocery store, my parents, him and I, and while my parents were packing up the groceries in the back of the car- I had my first kiss. I mean, it was my first kiss I remember, because my first one was given away to a young boy when I was in preschool- laugh here.

Three days later, I completely gave myself to him- if you know what I mean. Lots of girls want their first time to be amazing, really romantic, with someone they love, or even on their wedding night. Me? Well, I was just a girl, terribly in love with a boy, who I cared for with my soul. It was special enough, even without the rose petals, candles, and silk sheets- It was with him, the person I really loved. Do I regret my choice, of giving my virginity to him? No, never. Do I regret losing it at such a young age? No- I mean, I never felt that it was wrong- we used protection and talked to each other before our decision. My birthday was only 5 days away, and with that in mind, at the time, I felt like an adult. Of course, my parents never found out until I was almost 16- and they still don't know I gave my self to him when I first met him.

I know it may seem wrong, but I would have rather given my self to him, than to some random boy I could've met at a high school party- let alone anyone else. I loved him, and he was the one I was meant to lose it to.

Months passed, we visited each other every weekend possible- every holiday. Yet the heart ache began, despite how much I fought to keep our relationship alive- he needed to see me every day, and the ache had become so unbearable. Almost a year into our relationship, he broke up with me one late night. I cried until my eyes were red, until I dropped the phone, screaming that I hated him, that I was going to hang up and kill myself.

That was how much I loved him, how deep our terrible teenage love had gotten.

The phone rang seconds after I hung up, and I babbled as he cried, saying to not do anything- explaining why we had to stop. He promised me though, that once he finished high school, he'd come back to get me, to start over again. The pain that we both suffered, all the minutes, hours, days, weeks.. years, that I cried in torment.. will never be enough for him.

Though our relationship ended, I would beg for him to visit, so we could talk things over. All those visits ended in tears, rough kisses, and loveless sex. I showered hours at a time, scrubbing every inch of my skin, wishing that I could wash away my sins and his touch. I remember bleeding because I scratched myself in the shower, and crying as the hot water burned my flesh. I even remember picking up every moment of him in my room, shoving it into a box and writing on it: "August 25th 2007- he'll save me"

Over the months over last year, we stopped talking completely- until he called me the night of my friends Halloween party. I was getting ready when the phone rang, and I put it on speaker phone so I could continue on. It was him, he was playing guitar on the phone, like always. He talked to me in soft words, about how he was sorry for not calling, about this new girl called Brittany (whom I loathe with a thousand burning suns), and how in the begging she made him happy- until those days faded away into suicidal thoughts. He spoke of how she became so obsessed with him, always checking his mail, taking over his personal life- and of course, hating me. I told him to let her go, I tried to explain how she was ruining him, and that.. if he still cared, to call me in two days. Little did I know, after I hung up the phone, which would be the last time I would ever talk to him.

That night, one of my guy friends in my group of friends, asked me to the school dance. I agreed, and hugged him as I stood in my high heels. The dance came, and as the music played softly and I danced with my date.. I almost started to cry.

I remembered standing in front of my mother's mirror, on New Years night, with 'him'. It was the first time I met him, and even though the adults and my friends were in the living room having a good time- he found the time to drag me away into my parents room, turn on the television, and dance to a slow song on the music channel. I remember looking into my mother's dresser mirror, dancing the song 'Humdrum', looking at myself as I held him. At the dance, every time my date spun me slowly around, I pictured the bright lights as the mirror in my mother's room- and my reflection, my sad reflection as I remembered that New Years night. Sadly, that's when I realized everything was wrong. As my date held me tighter, I almost felt like crying. I compared his warm strong touch to my dates, which was strained and cold. How he held his arms perfectly around my waist, while my date's just was held there like a picture frame.. And most of all, how happy my reflection looked on New Years, compared to my cold expression in the dance lights.

That's how I realized, now matter how many times I would hate him, have my body used by him, and how many tears I cried.. that I would always love him, through thick and thin. The night passed and soon did the week. He never did call, that Thursday night. He never called again. I talked to his sister over the months, though our conversations weren't what they used to be like. January 2007 came, and the most horrific thing happened.. I hadn't cried that much since he left me.. My puppy died, she had multiple heart attacks in our trip home from my relatives. She had become paralyzed completely, and my friend hugged me as I watched my dog struggle to stand up. I cried for days, I missed work and school.. Finally after 3 days, my puppy finally gave up, and went peacefully. I still wished my parents would've put her down, instead of keeping her painfully alive until she passed. Though I'm glad they didn't- she wasn't ready to leave just quite yet.

I emailed his sister a lot, begging her to tell her brother to call me. Finally after a month later, he finally did. I was loud, upset and rude.. I spoke of how he never was there when my puppy passed away, or the days I truly needed him. I was upset, alone, and heart broken.. Our conversation didn't last long, and the only thing I remember, is him saying he may come here- to my town, to live here after graduation.

I can't remember any of our conversations before that, or any emails he may of sent. All I remember is his promise to come back this summer, and if he is or not indeed coming back or even if he'll come to live here. It took me almost three years to get over him, and yet every time I write this story, it hurt's to remember and find things to add to each chapter. I do not know if he will ever come back, and no matter how many times he had previously asked me- I cannot go from loving him with my whole being, to just being a friend.. I'd rather forget him.

So, my current situation is his promise. It is now September.. I talked to him a few days back, one random day. He emailed me.. and I was so frustrated and angry.. I laid my heart out on the table. I told him I had enough of waiting that I wasn't going to hold back my smiles or my heart; that I was through with him, and never wanted to see him again. I do realize how harsh I spoke then, and I even apologized for it.. but I never apologized for my rash words. He did after all, leave me first.. no matter how strong of a grip I had. I then told him goodbye, and in that instant, a huge weight fell from my shoulders. That little piece of my heart, I had given him, was finally back and mine once more.

He was my second love, my real physical love, he made me experience things I never had.. maybe that's why I held on so long. All I know, it that I dedicate this story to him, Jon, because even though I don't love him now.. I really did back then. He was my first love story.

And I thank him for loving me.

-

In a few days, I will post the ending of S.O.N.E., and trust me, it's pack-filled with action, fights, secrets revealing, and a hard-core romance- This is the ending I wish I had. It's also 30 pages long so far.


End file.
